Shinjite
by Honey Bee33
Summary: COMPLETE The blasted Jewel is finally complete. Sango is finally getting a chance to mourn her dead family, and become a little closer to Miroku. But Naraku is still alive, weak, and he has other plans for her. Very intriguing plans. SNara, SMiro, KInu
1. Tears and Tag

Chapter 1 Tears and Tag  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Sango was surprised at how much time had passed since her father and brother, Kohaku, were killed. She hadn't even had time to mourn their deaths. She sat up in her futon and looked around at everyone else, quietly and restlessly sleeping. They'd all been so busy. . . fighting for the Shikon no Tama. And now that they'd found it, there was nothing left to do. . . but wait for something to happen.  
  
She often dreamed about them, her father and brother. Kohaku, mostly. And in the dreams, everything re-enacted itself, Naraku bringing Kohaku back to life, Kohaku giving up his fight because that's all he knew how to do after Naraku had tainted his memory with evil and nothingness. . .  
  
Sango wiped a tear away. Would she ever have a family again? A real family? She supposed so. . . right now, she considered her friends, Kaede, Kagome, and Shippou the closest family she had. Except for Kirara, of course! Kirara was all she had left from her old village. . . how could she forget? She blushed, ashamed at her own selfishness. Kirara was probably as lonely as she was. Sango was sure she missed her family just as much as she did.  
  
Then there were the guys. Miroku and InuYasha. Boy, were they a pair! But she loved them. She studied their faces. They looked so innocent when they were sleeping. Sango smiled. After what they'd all been through together, she couldn't help but love them. The countless times they had been there for her, never refusing to help her. Loyalty. All four of them - their friendship was based on Loyalty.  
  
Suddenly, someone stirred. It was Kagome. "Sango? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Kagome. I just had a bad dream. I'll be okay. You can go back to sleep."  
  
"Mmph."  
  
Kagome rolled over and went back to sleep. Sango suddenly felt confined and quietly exited the small hut. She looked around. The sky was clear and the moon was full and bright. She sat down under a leafless tree and looked off into the mountains. The air was cold. A breeze blew and Sango shivered, reminding herself that winter was almost over. The grass was still brown. The moonlight made it look golden as it all waved in the breeze. She heard the sound of shuffling feet behind her.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
It was Miroku. She turned around and looked up at him. He asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. I just couldn't sleep."  
  
He joined her on the ground and shivered. "It's still cold out. Do you need a blanket?"  
  
"No, I'm okay."  
  
"I heard you get up."  
  
"I had another bad dream."  
  
"About your brother?"  
  
"No, about my father. I miss him. If it weren't for you guys. . . " she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her arms across them, ". . . I'd feel so alone. And sometimes, I do. When I think about the way things were with them. . ." Sango trailed off in an effort to stop herself. She had never opened up to Miroku like that before. He put a hand on her back - which alarmed her at first, since his hands had been in places they shouldn't have times before - but she relaxed when she looked at him and saw true compassion. He spoke up.  
  
"You know, you're not the only one that has lost a father to Naraku. Mine spent his whole life looking to destroy Naraku, but never could. And the hole in his hand slowly devoured him - like mine almost did." He held up his right hand and looked at the place where his hole had been. He still wore his cloth and prayer beads over the place. Sango asked why. "I'm not sure," he answered sadly, "I guess I don't feel normal without them."  
  
Sango put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him. She didn't want him to be sad. Everyone should be happy now that Naraku was gone, and-  
  
She didn't get to finish her thought, for she suddenly felt his hand slip to her lower back. . . then even further. She glared at him. "Don't even-" she started. Miroku held up his hands in self defense and smiled sheepishly. "Hey, I was simply trying to be compassionate. . ."  
  
"You were, but then you switched to wanton! You hentai!"  
  
"Shh! You'll wake everyone!"  
  
Sango blushed at her forgetfulness. She lowered her voice and continued, "Where do you come off, anyway? You're a monk, yet you have no respect when it comes to personal space. Why do you do such things?"  
  
The monk quieted and folded his hands in his lap. He answered.  
  
"I don't know. I'm a guy."  
  
"Don't tell me that's your best excuse!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh, Miroku!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I guess it's just my way of getting a girl's attention." He shrugged.  
  
"Well, " Sango replied, "this may come as a surprise to you, but you can get a lot more positive attention by keeping your hands to yourself. Why don't you try it?" Silence. Sango pushed on, "Hmm?" Miroku sighed and gave in. "Allright. Keeping my hands to myself. . . Sango?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"For how long?"  
  
Sango growled. "Forever!"  
  
Miroku whined. "But I don't think I can do it that long!"  
  
Sango sighed and got up. On her way back into the hut she heard him yell, "But, Sango. . !" She turned around at the door and mockingly put her pointer finger to her lips. "Shh!"  
  
Miroku moaned and got up to follow her back inside.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next day, Sango followed Kagome out into the rice fields. The morning sun was low in the east, but warm anyway, what with the chilly weather. Kagome was quiet, but smiling, and she would hum to herself every now and then. Sango just stared ahead, thinking to herself. Moments later, Kagome was the first to speak.  
  
"It's nice out today. We should do something."  
  
Sango stirred out of her thoughts. "Huh? Like what?"  
  
"Oh. . . I don't know. Maybe there will be a festival somewhere."  
  
"I haven't heard of any festivals near here. It's not a holiday, either."  
  
Kagome's bottom lip pouted. "There must be something exciting we can do. . ."  
  
Sango smiled. She'd been getting bored lately, also. There just wasn't much to do between eat, sleep, and practicing with her Hiraikotsu. "Kagome, do you know of any games we can play? Maybe something we can use our skills with, but not our weapons?"  
  
"Of course! We can play tag!"  
  
"You know the guys won't play unless they win some kind of prize, or something."  
  
Kagome sighed. "You're right. I guess we can figure that out later. But for now, let's go tell them about it!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The boys weren't too keen on playing a child's game. Kagome argued. "It's not a child's game if we don't make it one! We'll play in the woods- you know, two teams start on either side of the woods and work thier way inward. Whichever team gets tagged first loses. And besides- Sango and I have decided that whatever group wins gets a prize of whatever they want."  
  
Miroku took interest in this. "Whatever they want, hmm? I'm in!"  
  
Kagome looked at the dog-demon. "InuYasha?"  
  
He gave her a skeptical look. "Mmm. . . "  
  
"Pleeeeaaaaaase?" She sugar-coated it wish a bat of her eyelashes.  
  
"Mmm. . . oh, okay!" He gave in.  
  
Kagome squealed. "Okay, there'll be two teams- Sango, myself, and Kirara-"  
  
InuYasha interrupted her. "Hey, how come you guys get Kirara?!"  
  
"Because, " Kagome answered matter-of-factly, "you two guys are stonger than us two girls. We should even it out. Therefore, you guys get Shippou. And no using your weapons-, " the guys nodded, "we don't want anyone to get hurt. Use any strategy you like to tag anyone you want. But remember: we have to find each other first! And anyone who's tagged has to go back to the hut and wait until the end of the game. The last person left's team wins!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sango took time to change into her exterminatoer suit- it was the only thing she had that she could run in. Tag wouldn't be too much fun in her yukata.  
  
When everyone was rounded up and ready, the two groups met in front of the hut and went back over the rules of the game. They then broke up, InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippou taking the east end of the woods, and Kagome, Sango, and Kirara taking the west end.They began their game.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Okay," InuYasha told Miroku. "I'll take Sango, you take Kagome."  
  
Miroku argued. "How about, I take Sango, and you take Kagome?"  
  
"No. A: I don't trust you with Sango. B: She'll put up a better fight."  
  
"Oh. . . so, you trust me with Kagome, then?"  
  
There was a silence from InuYasha."Okay, you take Sango, I'll take Kagome. We may even win faster that way. Shippou, you go for Kirara." Shippou nodded, excited to be included in such an intense game of tag.  
  
InuYasha growled."Let's head out!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What's our strategy?" Sango asked Kagome. "Well!" she replied, "If I know Miroku, he wants to go after you, so, naturally, you should probably go after InuYasha." Sango nodded.  
  
"Kirara, try to tag Shippou. Let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Hmmmmmm. . . what'd you think?  
  
Don worry. . . the Sango/Naraku action with start soon! C ya next chappie! Let me know how you like it!  
  
Honey Bee 


	2. So Begins The Game

Chapter 2 So Begins The Game  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuYasha searched for Kagome. When he reached the middle of the woods, he paused behind a tree and waited. Somebody had to come through sometime. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. In total horror, he turned around to see Kagome standing there, with the smile of someone who'd just played the ultimate prank.  
  
She giggled. "Tag! You're out, InuYasha!"  
  
He was speechless. He couldn't believe it. It was the first time he'd ever been taken out. . . by a *girl*. He grumbled and headed back to the hut.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome felt so proud of herself. She'd never seen InuYasha so peeved. She decided that his chosen hiding place wasn't the wisest place to hide, being that she'd so easily seen him. She spied Sango and carefully went over to her. "I got InuYasha." She couldn't help but laugh at the look on Sango's face. She then left Sango, and walked a little further out of the woods, choosing a place behind a large rock just where the trees began to thin out. Something rustled, and she spotted Shippou on a low bush nearby.  
  
Now, if she could just surprise Shippou. . .  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Shippou glanced up after tugging his foot out of a thorn in the bush and saw Kagome spying on him from behined a large rock further off. Her face lit with surprise, and she ducked back behined the rock. Shippou giggled to himself, and ran quietly toward her, hiding behind another tree. He then saw a flash of green and white as Kagome dashed behind a large tree. Shippou quietly made his way to the tree, and climbed up in it. He spied down on her from a lower branch. And then, he pounced. Kagome screamed.  
  
"Tag! Tag!" Shippou yelled, "you're out, you're out!"  
  
"Ughh. . . " Kagome recovered from her scare. "Oh, Shippou, you scared me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome," he apologized, "Now back to the hut with you!"  
  
"Aww. . ." Kagome whined and went on her way.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Kirara was on the lookout. She'd almost been caught by Shippou, but she'd turned the tables on him and was heading in the direction in which the fox-child had run off. She heard a scream. Kagome! She hoped she was okay! She ran in the direction of the scream and saw Shippou clinging to the top of Kagome's head yelling "Tag! Tag! You're out, you're out!" She crouched down and brought herself out of view. Over by another tree she spied Sango. She'd heard the scream as well, and had come looking for the trouble.  
  
When she saw Kirara, she looked over at Shippou, who'd now gone back into hiding, looked back at Kirara, and nodded. That was her cue.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sango watched as Kirara moved out from behined her tree and caught Shippou by surprise. Shippou screamed and took off, but Kirara's bound was too fast for the little kitsune, and Shippou was out in no time. Kirara purred and Shippou smiled at her, laughed, and started back for the hut.  
  
Sango then set out for the monk, before he could reach Kirara. Kagome had let her know she'd gotten InuYasha out earlier, so she had nothing to worry about. She couldn't believe how easy this game was going to be. . .  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Miroku wasn't having any luck at all. He couldn't find InuYasha anywhere, so he figured he'd somehow, amazingly, been tagged already. He decided to head out of the woods a little, and after a while, he spotted Kirara darting from hiding place to hiding place. He closed in on the little youkai, being careful not to make a sound. . .  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Back at the hut, InuYasha had laughed at Kagome when she'd emerged out of the woods shortly after him, but quieted when she reminded him that he'd been the first one taken out of the game. They sat back-to-back on a tatami InuYasha had laid on the ground and just. . . waited.  
  
Soon, Shippou emerged. "Kirara got me!" he explained, an he jumped up into Kagome's lap to wait for the end of the game. InuYasha just grumbled, still sulking over being left out first over everyone. A while passed by, and Kirara came out of the woods to join the others. "Kirara!" Shippou giggled, and the creature just purred and curled up next to Kagome.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Back in the woods, Miroku brushed himself off. He'd had to pounce on Kirara in order to tag the quick creature. Now, who was left to catch? He knew Sango had to be around. . . somewhere. He headed toward the spring, hoping that maybe just dumb luck would help him find her there.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sango waited behind a tree at the spot where the spring split in two. When no one came, she crossed it and found herself in a large clearing. There was some rustling behind her. No one had found her, yet, had they? Then, the afternoon sun went behind a cloud, and the little clearing became very dark.  
  
She heard the rustling noise again, and whipped around to face the spot where it had come from. When her own eyes proved to her that there was nothing there, she sighed and started off to find the monk.  
  
Her eyes then grew large as two arms slowly slipped around her waist. Miroku's voice whispered in her ear: "Tag." She turned around, trying to figure out why she hadn't reacted at all to his touch, or his voice. She stopped right so that they're noses barely touched. His eyes looked back into her own and he said quietly, "You're out." Sango just stood there for a moment, her breath catching in her chest.  
  
Coming to her senses, she stepped back and attempted to ruin the moment by throwing her hands up and exclaiming, "Well, you got me! Guess your team wins, Miroku!" He just stared back at her, a knowing look on his face. He asked, "Anything we want, right?"  
  
Sango's eyes grew big. "Right," she squeaked. What was he thinking?  
  
"I want two things, " he continued, "a kiss from you. . ."  
  
Sango gulped and rolled her eyes. "And?"  
  
"I'll figure that it out when I get back." He stepped forward, and Sango made no attempt to step back. 'His eyes have little specks of gold in them. . . ' was all she managed to think of before he kissed her.  
  
His lips slid over hers and Sango nearly pulled away. No one - *no one* - had ever touched her this way. But she decided she liked it, even if it did scare her a little. She could feel his mouth open slightly, and suddenly, his *tongue* was prodding at her closed lips. She pulled away with an "Mmph! What are you doing?!"  
  
Miroku held onto her wrists, and looked down at her as if he wasn't finished. "You've never been kissed, koi?"  
  
"No. But I thought you kissed with your lips, not your *tongue*."  
  
Miroku simply smiled and leaned closer to her, his eyelids drooping. He whispered in her ear, "There are more ways to kiss than one, koi."  
  
Sango shivered and wanted to close her eyes and kiss him again.  
  
She was also starting to find his body to be very interesting. There was something about him that made him very. . . *irresistible*.  
  
But, of course, she would never tell *him* that.  
  
He kissed her again, and this time, she parted her lips for him. She pulled back a little though, and told him, "Wait. . . what do I do?"  
  
Miroku smiled against her lips. "Just. . . do what I do. . ." Their lips met again, and Miroku licked the corners of her mouth. She shivered and hesitantly did the same to him. He then swirled his own tongue around hers, and she found this movement to be very exciting. . . like a battle. Her tongue fought his, and the kiss grew deeper and more heated. Sango's head felt light, and she was a little dizzy. The only thing that was keeping her on her feet were her arms wrapped around Miroku's neck.  
  
Miroku broke the kiss for breath. "You. . . you're a fast learner. . ." he said, laughing a little.  
  
Sango smiled shyly at him and blushed. She then, out of nowhere, kissed him quickly once more. "We should go back to the others." She grabbed his hand and began to pull him when he didn't move.  
  
"Do we *have* to go back?" Miroku argued. "This little clearing is nice, and dark. . . and there's no one around. . . " he winked at her.  
  
She punched him hard in the arm. "Come on! We have to let everyone know who won!"  
  
They never noticed the well-hidden pair of eyes that had been on them both the whole time.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later that night, Sango still couldn't sleep. She went outside again, because for some reason the hut was too warm.  
  
She stopped at the leafless tree, but didn't sit down. Something seemed to be calling her into the woods. She went back inside to get her shoes, unknowingly waking Miroku in the process, who got up quietly to follow her.  
  
Oblivious to her now curious follower, Sango walked leisurely into the forest, glancing at the stars and trying to catch glimpses of any creatures of the night. The something was still calling her - not in a verbal sense of calling her, but in an erratic sort of wind, that was pushing her deeper and deeper into the forest.  
  
The erratic wind finally stopped at the very clearing where Miroku had kissed her. So that's what it was. She couldn't sleep because of these new feelings. She kneeled down at the spring and let the cool water run over her fingers. The moonlight sparkled sweetly in it's reflection, and Sango noticed the romantic blue haze it gave everything.  
  
An unfamiliar voice then interrupted her daze. "Sango?" It was a soft voice, that of a male. Soft, and deep, and definitely not Miroku's or InuYasha's.  
  
In one swift movement, Sango was on her feet. She glanced around when she saw no one. "Who's there?"  
  
A rustle came from her right, and she turned to the spot and glared into the darkness. Her eyes then fixed to the spot, and she saw a set of white robes materialize out of the darkness. The body in the robes belonged to a man, and as the body came closer, a beautiful pale face appeared, surrounded by thick, black, wavy hair. Very long hair. . . Naraku.  
  
Sango wouldn't believe it. She squeezed her eyes shut. Naraku was dead. He wasn't standing in front of her, he was gone, destroyed.  
  
When she reopened her eyes, she expected the spot to be empty, and was preparing to accuse herself of going a little insane, but he was still there. And closer. So close, in fact, that he stared down at her, his eyes almost lovingly boring into her own. His face looked serene and calm, and a small smile handsomely played at his lips.  
  
"Ah, Sango. . . it has been a while." His voice was like honey.  
  
Sango had never noticed these things about him before, and was beginning to wonder why. 'It's some kind of trick,' she told herself. 'Don't look him in the eye and he won't be able to win you over.'  
  
"It is no trick," his voice said.  
  
This caused Sango to glance up at him, against her will. "How. . ."  
  
Naraku chuckled. A beautiful sound. "Your face betrays your thoughts, Sango." He reached up and touched her cheek, caressing it romantically.  
  
Sango couldn't move. She couldn't even flinch. Why? She wished someone would come for her. Someone had to have noticed she was gone. . . hopefully. . .  
  
"SANGO!!" suddenly Miroku's voice was behind her and was shouting desperately for her.  
  
She turned around, and she could see him, his arm outstretched as her ran to her. "MIROKU!!" She moved to run to him, but strong arms wrapped around her middle, bruising her ribs, and then, Miroku and her surroundings vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
omg. . . a cliffy. . . Honey Bee, you evil author, you!!!!!!!!!  
  
*mwahahahahahahahaha. . . *  
  
Hope it's getting interesting! Oh, and the chappies will be longer, I promise! We're just getting started. . . *rubs hands together in anticipation*  
  
Honey Bee 


	3. The Rude Awakening

Chapter 3 The Rude Awakening  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
She woke up to the sun shining brightly in her eyes. Sango looked around, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion and fear.  
  
She was lying on a futon, with white sheets, intricately embroidered silk. The wooden walls and shoji screens were light, and the other furniture in the room looked to be valuable and rare.  
  
She realized her clothes were missing. She nearly panicked, but forced herself to keep quiet, and as she sat up, she kept the silk sheets clutched to her chest. A voice from behind her made her jump.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
Naraku. Everything from the night before came rushing back to her, and she nearly panicked again. But she managed to keep her voice calm and demanding. "Where is my clothing, Naraku?"  
  
"It was dirty and unsuitable for you, so I'm having it destroyed." He walked in front of her, and in the morning light, her mind registered how handsome and serene his face looked. Her body reacted, but she suppressed the feelings.  
  
"Here are some more befitting clothes for you." he kneeled beside her and lay on her lap an off-white silk kimono, folded into a square.  
  
Her eyes looked at the kimono, and then at him. He looked so kind and harmless. . . she had to force herself to remember his true nature.  
  
"I assume you bathed last night?" he asked.  
  
Sango nodded numbly as she vaguely remembered bathing in the hot springs with Kagome.  
  
"I'll leave you to dress in solitary." he got up and left the room.  
  
Sango still sat there, staring at the kimono. How had this happened? she wondered. Then again. . . why was she surprised? It *was* Naraku, after all. What did he want?  
  
She made sure the screen was shut all the way, then got up and dressed quickly. The silk was soft against her body, and smelled faintly of jasmine. She got a. . . a *sensual* feeling from it, and it frightened her a little. She pushed the feeling down, and stepped out of her room.  
  
She looked around the large room it lead to. The place seemed pretty big - probably another "stolen" castle. Her feet tapped lightly on the floor as she made her way into the dining room. She found him there.  
  
He looked up at her from his seat on the floor at the table. "Please, join me."  
  
Sango regarded him carefully, and hesitantly made her way over to sit across from him, as far back as she could and still be able to reach the table. "What do you want, Naraku?"  
  
"Want?"  
  
"Yes! Why did you bring me here?!"  
  
"Please, don't raise your voice. I will answer your question. I want *you*, Sango."  
  
Silence. And then, "Why?"  
  
Sango could not believe it. What was he up to? Sure he was harmless now; otherwise he would've killed Miroku the night before for interfering. But what did he really want?  
  
"Do you remember that night when your companion Kagome nearly killed me at my ghost castle? When I made your brother Kohaku try to kill you?" his eyebrows were drawn together seriously, and he positively glowed, the white light from the window behind him highlighting his skin and making his auburn eyes seem almost a bright red.  
  
"How could I forget? What about it?"  
  
"I was intrigued when I saw you give your poison gas mask to him, instead of using it for yourself. You continued to protect him, even though he was trying to kill you. Why? What emotions made you do that for him? You cared about nothing but the welfare of the boy, not even yourself."  
  
"It's called love."  
  
"Love. . . " he contemplated the word. "Yes. . . I vaguely remember love. . . it is what I felt for Kikyou, when I was a human. When I was Onigumo. Wait, no. . . I am wrong. . . what Onigumo felt for Kikyou was. . . fascination. Obsession. I guess I have never felt love. And for you, I'm not sure what I feel. That's why I brought you here. To sort out my feelings."  
  
"I'm surprised you have feelings. I believe you to be heartless." she said coldly.  
  
"No, I am not heartless, young Sango. I was driven insane with obsession for the Shikon no Tama. It was much like my obsession with Kikyou. But it is gone, now, and I've lost hope of ever possessing the jewel."  
  
"Unbelievable." she said, her voice indifferent.  
  
"I've grown weak, and have been growing weaker every day, slowly. I have few powers left, not even enough to kill someone. If I wanted to do that, I would have to do it by hand, which is unappealing to me. . . I expect I only have a few months left to. . . to exist." he said softly, sadly.  
  
"This is a trap. I don't trust you, and I don't believe you. You're notorious for your lies, Naraku. Why should anyone believe you now?"  
  
"Because," he said, pouring her some tea, "it really is the truth. I brought you here, because I want you to teach me. What is love, passion? Tenderness? What is emotion?"  
  
"What makes you think I would want to be passionate with you?" she raised her voice, outraged. "What makes you think I could EVER love you?! You killed my family!" she stood, towering over him. "I should kill you right now! I have the right to!"  
  
"So why don't you?"  
  
"I WILL!" she lunged at him, over the table, and on top of him, her hands making their way to his throat. His touch on her wrists in return, was not one of fear, or panic, but was instead soft, and light. He did not protest. She clutched his throat tightly, yet he put up no fight. "Fight back! Be a man!" she growled.  
  
His reddening face never moved, and still looked serene, and his eyes still peered at her lovingly.  
  
She snatched her hands away from his neck and made fists. "Why?!" she began to beat on his chest desperately. "Why?! Why don't you fight back?! Damn you! Damn you!" Her anger slowly turned to desperation, and she began to cry, still helplessly pounding on his chest, her hair and bangs hanging in her face. "You killed my family! I hate you!" she cried. Slowly, she stopped her beating, and just sat here in front of him, silent with sobs.  
  
Naraku watched her, his face now pale once again. He had red marks around his throat from her tight grip, and he expected slight bruising. "These tears do not suit you." he said, wiping her wet cheek with his fingers. "Please; do not cry."  
  
She made and angry, frustrated sound. "I can't *not* cry, you fool!" She began to cry even harder.  
  
Naraku found himself at a loss of a way to help her. So, he placed his hands on her face, and cradled it. She flinched, and she still cried, her eyelashes catching little drops of tears between them. "I am. . . I am sorry I killed your family."  
  
"That's not enough!!" she yelled, jerking away. "I want you dead! You deserve it, you heartless bastard! I hate you! I hate you. . . "  
  
He sat with her as she continued to cry. When her tears subsided, and her sobs became mere hiccups, she whispered in a tiny voice, "I am tired."  
  
"Then come rest, dear Sango." he said, standing and bringing her with him to their feet.  
  
Her subconscious admitted that his arm felt nice around her shoulders, and comforting. But she had only one thing on her mind: escape.  
  
She shuffled ahead of him, as if she were truly as tired as she claimed to be. When they reached the large room that lead to the one she had spent the night in, she suddenly and, to Naraku's surprise, made a desperate dash for the door.  
  
When she reached it, she slid it open and - it was as if she ran into a glass window. She could see the outside, hear the birds in the trees and feel the wind, but she could not go through the doorway. She made an anguished growl and beat helplessly on the invisible wall. "Let me out of here!" she cried. "Let me go! Why do you need me here?! I want to be with my friends, please! Just let me GO!"  
  
"I feared you would try to escape," he said reluctantly, putting his hands on her shoulders. He turned her unresisting form around to lead her back to her room.  
  
When they reached her door, she sniffled. "I hate you."  
  
"Come rest." he pushed her gently to the ground and covered her up with the silk sheets. She closed her bleary eyes and rolled over, away from him. "I hate you," she muttered before she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Miroku watched InuYasha as he sat mirrored to him on the floor of their small hut. The hanyou was clearly trying not to kill something. He was muttering and growling unintelligible things, and his hands were in tight fists.  
  
Kagome was crying silently to his left. Shippou was resting in her lap, unmoving and staring miserably into space.  
  
Kirara was to his right. She sat completely erect, and still, in her small form. She would growl abruptly every now and then, and her tails would twitch.  
  
Miroku felt a little guilty. He had just watched as Naraku had captured Kagome, just watched as he had walked up to her, and put his filthy hands on her. . . and he didn't do anything about it until it was too late.  
  
"Grrr. . . I CAN'T TAKE THIS!!" InuYasha yelled suddenly. Everyone glanced up at him as he opened his hands very slowly and stared at his palms. They were bleeding from where his own claws had punctured them from fisting his hands. "Naraku. . . " InuYasha growled disturbingly. "Naraku is still alive. . . and he has. . . HE HAS SANGO!!" His eyes flashed red, and he caught himself and gripped Tetsusaiga's handle, for comfort from transforming into something irrational again.  
  
Miroku ducked his head back down again, and didn't reply.  
  
"Well?!" InuYasha snarled at him, making him flinch. "What are we just sitting here for?!" his head whipped to the side to look at Kagome. "Why aren't we out there doing something about this?!"  
  
"Because," Miroku replied in a calm, anguished voice. "We do not know where they are. It's like trying to see something that is completely invisible."  
  
InuYasha growled and slammed his fist sidelong into the wall behind him, drawing more blood from his palms.  
  
"InuYasha," Kagome said roughly, "go wash your hands. Naraku obviously wants something from us, so he'll contact us soon. Go wash your hands," she repeated.  
  
He got up swiftly and exited in a huff.  
  
Kagome scooted closer to Miroku, and hugged his shoulders Shippou made his way around to her back, and jumped of to settle down in a corner. "We'll find her, Miroku. It's not your fault." Kagome told him. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, and got up to follow InuYasha.  
  
Miroku still peered down at his knees. Kirara approached him, and purred, barely audibly. She jumped up in his lap, and curled up as he placed a hand on her head, and she joined him with the same expression of sadness and grief for their missing Sango.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Outside, Kagome found InuYasha sitting by the stream, letting his hands sit in the water. The day was hot, and he had removed his red robe, and was sitting there, donned only in his puffy red pants and white undershirt.  
  
She joined him on the ground.  
  
He didn't look up, but instead said to her, "The days are getting warmer."  
  
Kagome nodded. Winter was over. Spring was arriving. "We'll find her, InuYasha. But we can't do that until we know where they are."  
  
"I know," he grumbled. He took his hands out of the water and looked at them. The blood flow had stopped, and now there were deep wounds in the palms of his hands, four in a row, bruised purple around the edges. "Here I am, washing blood off my hands again. And all because of some stupid, power- hungry demon, *again*," he said sourly.  
  
Kagome smoothed the hair on the side of his head, just below his dog-like ears. She let her hand drop to his shoulder, and kept it there, letting it rest, enjoying the physical contact with him, though she was still sad.  
  
"What if he comes after you, Kagome? What will I do?" Softly.  
  
Kagome looked up at him surprised by his verbal show of emotion. She inhaled deeply, her chest shaking nervously.  
  
InuYasha continued. "It's bad enough that he has Sango, but *both* of you?" he shook his head, disbelievingly. Then, his voice became firm and demanding. "When we get back to the hut, I don't want you to leave it without my permission. And if you do leave it, I will go with you, and you will stay with me at all times, do you hear?"  
  
Kagome's eyes were wide, and she nodded, understanding his need to protect her.  
  
InuYasha stared back at his hands. "You can only go outside as long as you're with me. Miroku is powerless now that the hole in his hand is gone, and Shippou and Kirara. . . well, maybe Kirara. I. . . I need to protect you, Kagome. This has me scared, now. I will not lose you." he looked up at her, and his eyes were frightened and desperate.  
  
She touched his face sadly, smoothing his eyebrows, caressing the soft skin of his cheek, wanting and trying to calm him, to remove his anguish. "Thank you for protecting me, InuYasha. Let me get some bandages for your hands."  
  
She returned in no time, and he turned parallel to the stream, so that they're knees touched when she sat down in front of him. Held his hands out for her, and she took care in wrapping them gently. When she finished, she went to set her hands down once again, but he grabbed them back with his own, bandaged ones. "Thank you, Kagome."  
  
She nodded once, nervously, unable to make a sound she was so nervous. He let go of her hands after a minute, and placed his hands on her cheeks. She closed her eyes at his touch.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her.  
  
"Keeping you company," she replied, stating the obvious.  
  
"No, I mean, *here*, in this time? Why don't you stay in your own, where it's safer? As a matter of fact," he said now, his mind working,". . . why don't you?"  
  
Her eyes shot open. "No! Don't even think about it! I will not leave now, not when Sango needs me! She needs all of us, I will not desert her!"  
  
InuYasha peered back at her with an amused smile on his lips, totally calm. "I should've figured you would say that," he said softly. He then pulled her face toward his, and leaned his head down to kiss her. He pulled away after a moment and said, "You're right. We do need you here. More than we know."  
  
Kagome was speechless. Then after a while, she asked, "When did you become so emotional?"  
  
"I've always been emotional," he said. "I've just never shown it. I'm not as heartless as Naraku."  
  
Kagome just smiled at him.  
  
"What is this, the best two out of three?" came Miroku's melancholy voice from beside them.  
  
They looked up at him and pulled apart sadly. Miroku joined them on the ground. "Sorry, Miroku," Kagome said.  
  
"Don't apologize; I was joking." he managed a small smile. "I was thinking," he said then, "We're going to need help."  
  
"How're we gonna get that?" InuYasha's voice was gruff and business-like once again.  
  
"I don't know. But I am praying." Miroku replied. "How are your hands?"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It was later that night when Sango awoke. She remembered very well where she was; how could she forget when she slept under warm silk sheets?  
  
She still hated Naraku. For capturing her, for keeping her here. 'I'll show him,' she decided. 'I will make him fight me. I will destroy him for good, and when I do, I will make damn sure he is gone.'  
  
As she peered into the darkness above her, she heard the shoji screen that lead to her room slide open quietly. Quietly. 'He thinks I'm still asleep. . .'  
  
Sango shut her eyes to thin slits and evened out her breathing, pretending to be asleep. A dark figure soon appeared above her, Naraku she assumed, and his figure grew larger as he sat down beside her. And then. . . he just sat there. Watching her. It creeped her out a little. She then deliberately shifted, as if she were having a bad dream, and she drew her eyebrows together, to see what he would do. He immediately put one soft hand on her cheek, and caressed it. It was all she could do to keep her eyes from shooting open in surprise. What kind of reaction had she expected from him, anyway? Her chest grew tight, and her breathing became more erratic. It was easy to forget who Naraku was in the dark. When he was caressing you're cheek lovingly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Sango had to keep reminding herself. 'He killed your family. . . and he wanted to kill your friends. . . he probably wants to kill you. . . '  
  
He put another hand on her other cheek, and held her face. Sango became worried. What if he was planning to kill her in her sleep? She decided to end it by opening her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him flatly.  
  
He pulled his hands away and looked at her. "Your face is very soft."  
  
Sango goggled at him for a moment. How was she supposed to reply to that? "Um. . . thanks. . . "  
  
"May I touch you again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So be it. I'll leave you, then." He moved to get up, but stopped when she said:  
  
"Wait - Naraku? What the hell do you want?" She sat up.  
  
"I told you. I want you to teach me. I want you to teach me about love, and passion. . . I want to know what it feels like before I fade away."  
  
"Fade away?"  
  
"Yes. I told you," he repeated. "I am growing weaker. My powers are abandoning me little by little. . . I have only months left to exist. . . and I want to spend them with you."  
  
Sango found herself to be much calmer this round. "Why me?"  
  
"Because, you made me question emotions when you tried to save your brother. Love is alien to me. What is it?"  
  
"Well, I - I can't really explain what it is. . . you feel it. In your chest. That's why you're heart breaks. When someone you love is. . . taken away from you," she said roughly, "your chest aches, and it literally feels like your heart is breaking. You feel love, you experience it, and you acknowledge it. You feel that you have to protect the person you love, because you can't stand the thought of any thing bad happening to them. When Kohaku was going to die from your poisons, I lost all logical thought when it came to protecting myself. All I could think about was his life. His safety."  
  
"I didn't know it hurt so much."  
  
"It does." She suddenly felt a wave of pity for Naraku. Maybe, now, he wasn't pure evil anymore. He was curious. The grasp of obsession had left him as nothing but an empty shell. That is, if he wasn't lying. But, he did say he was sorry. . .  
  
"Are you. . ." she asked cautiously, "Are you really sorry about killing my family?"  
  
"I wasn't at the time. But I sincerely regret it, now. If I had known it would cause you so much pain. . .so much grief. . . I would never have done it. I wasn't thinking straight. But I do have some hope, that you may forgive me."  
  
Sango stared at him. "Forgive you? No. . . I don't think I could ever forgive you." Pain was apparent in his eyes at her words, and something twisted in her chest. "However. . ." she said, and he looked up anxiously, "I can learn to look past it. If you are being totally honest."  
  
He looked at her, his eyes shining innocently, determined. "How can I prove it to you, Sango?"  
  
She realized she didn't know. If she wanted to go through with trusting him, she would have to rely completely on her gut. If it was a trick, in the end, she would play the fool, and pay the price . . but his eyes. . . Her heart was telling her, this was the truth. And in that moment, she decided to believe him. "Never mind. I've. . . I've changed my mind. You seem so sincere. . . "  
  
He said nothing, but looked at her, lovingly. As she stared back, his eyebrows drew together, as if he were confused. He put a hand over his chest. Then, he picked up her right hand, and put it over his chest. She could feel a. . . a heartbeat? Naraku. . . Naraku had a heart?  
  
She stared at his chest with wide eyes, not believing what she was feeling. Naraku definitely had a heart. And it was beating rapidly. His breaths, she noticed, were short, and tight. As if he were. . . nervous. She looked up into his eyes, and saw that he, indeed, was nervous. She then found that her own heart was beating as fast as his. What was happening? She was nervous, too. . .  
  
When he spoke, his voice was ragged, as if he were trying to keep it normal. "How does it feel when you love someone. . . but they feel no love for you in return?"  
  
Sango pulled her hand away, and as soon as she did, she ached to touch him again. "It feels the same as heartbreak. And you feel physically hurt, because you can't touch them. . . because, they won't. . . let you. . . " she realized with wide eyes what she was saying. Was this what Naraku was feeling? Did he want her to describe love because he didn't know what he felt for her?  
  
And now that he knew he felt love, he felt longing as well, because she did not love him in return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was it? Darker? Yeah, I know. . . I want it to be dark. I like darkfics.  
  
Any whoo, I'm so nervous about everyone's reactions! Will it not make any sense, is Naraku too out of character? Argh! I hope not. . . Review, please, let me know exactly what you think! Don't be shy! ^_~  
  
I'll update very soon! C ya!  
  
Honey Bee 


	4. Giving In

Chapter 4 Giving In  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"Naraku. . ." Sango looked into his eyes, and by the moonlight, they were a luminous sienna. They were also filled with longing. "Do you feel love for me, Naraku?"  
  
His eyes widened a little. "Yes."  
  
"How could you feel love for me so quickly?"  
  
"I have loved you ever since that night you tried to save Kohaku. I didn't know it was love until you explained it to me, tonight."  
  
Sango thought carefully about her next choice of words, but was cut off when he asked, "What do you do when you feel love for someone, and they feel love for you, as well? My body tells me there is more."  
  
Sango blushed, and looked at the floor. "Well. . . yes. . . there is. . . "  
  
"What does one physically do to the one they love?"  
  
He asked his questions so innocently! Sango replied, flustered. "Well, um. . . they kiss them, I guess."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Well, I would. . . have to show you."  
  
"Is that want you and the young monk were doing the other day, in the woods?"  
  
"Wait - you were watching us?"  
  
He nodded, and Sango's sighed. "Yeah. . . that's what we were doing."  
  
"Do you love me, Sango?"  
  
Sango suddenly found that her throat was getting dry. "I. . . I don't know. . . Would you like to touch me, Naraku?" What was she doing? She was surely losing her mind. . .  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You may," she whispered.  
  
Hesitantly, he brought a hand up to her cheek. He caressed it once, again, and Sango leaned into his touch, and closed her eyes. How could one touch make her so dizzy? Desperate for more, she didn't even contemplate her next choice of words. She opened her eyes. "Would you like me to show you how to kiss me?"  
  
He nodded nervously.  
  
She put her hand over his on her cheek, keeping it in place as she leaned forward. He looked at her expectantly. "Close your eyes," she whispered. He did as he was told. The words Miroku had spoken to her came floating back up to her foggy mind, and she spoke them wistfully. "Just. . . do what I do. . . "  
  
She closed the distance between them, and found his lips with her own. He even jumped a little in surprise. She gave him slow, closed mouthed kisses at first, until he understood, and began to mimic her. She then parted her lips. He did so as well. She pulled away, to his disappointment, and told him, "This will fell a little strange. . . Just. . . keep mimicking me. . . " She kissed him again, and this time, she nervously licked his lower lip, and his breathing sped up as she let her lounge invade his mouth. He tasted like honey, and vanilla. . . He let her work on her own, teaching him, showing him what to do. She then brought a hand to his soft face, and urged him to battle her, as she had battled Miroku. He timidly started to caress her tongue with his own, not battle her, and she found that she enjoyed these tender little strokes as much as she did the battle. Then she realized, she was the dominant here. But when she asked him to participate, there was no dominant person. They were merely kissing each other; she was not kissing him, he was not kissing her. And it was making her dizzy.  
  
She didn't want to stop this, but she had to lay down. She brought the hand that was on his cheek around to the back of his head, and began to lay down, pulling him with her, on top of her, never breaking their kiss. Then she realized, she knew as much about the next part as he did. Well, she knew the basics, but. . .  
  
So she decided to do what felt right. And what felt right was to slip her free hand into his robes. She had to feel more of him. She ran her fingers along his chest, and found his skin to be heavenly soft, and his muscles hard. She felt his collar bone, and back down across a nipple, that was already hard. This excited her, and she had to kiss him harder. She would get him to fight her. Why was it that he wouldn't fight her in any way?  
  
She ran her hand across the smooth skin on his back, and starting at the back on his neck, scratched her fingernails slowly and roughly down it's entire length until she could reach no further, making him inhale sharply. But he was not touching her yet, and it was driving her crazy. "Touch me," she gasped in between kisses.  
  
Finally, there was a hand on her arm. And another at her waist. Then, the hand on her arm found it's way into her robes. He rubbed around her neck and collarbone, but would not go any lower to feel her breasts, which were now aching for attention.  
  
"Lower!" she gasped.  
  
"Is it oka -"  
  
"It's fine!"  
  
Finally, his hand went lower, and he hesitantly touched her right breast. She arched her back, forcing him to grab it. He did so, then rubbed along to her side, over her ribs, feeling his fingers jump with every bone they hit. She was now thinking that there were his robes, the silk sheets, and her robes in between them, and it was driving Sango mad. She wanted to be able to feel him freely, without her hand being constricted in any way.  
  
She began to pull the sheets down from in between them, and he pushed upwards a little to let her bring them to her waist. Her hands then found his sash, and began to fumble with it, trying anxiously to untie it. It seemed to be in a knot. She began to tug at it helplessly, and parted her lips from his in frustration, and looked down between them at the sash. "This thing. . . " she mumbled, ". . . in a knot. . . "  
  
He patiently let her work at it, and she finally tugged the knot loose, and soon, both ends of the sash hung lifelessly from his waist, untied. Breathing heavily, Sango slid her hands over his shoulders, then down his arms, bringing his robes off his shoulders with her fingers. The robes slipped down, and she marveled at his perfect upper body. She continued to touch him, every place she looked, and finally, her eyes settled on the tied drawstrings of his satin pants.  
  
He watched her serenely. "What is it?"  
  
Without saying a word, she reached down, and tugged the end of the little string, and the tie came undone.  
  
"Wait." he said.  
  
She looked up at him, confused and slightly frustrated. "Yes?"  
  
He sat up to his knees, the robes falling completely from his body. He sat her up, but she was drowsy, and her head lolled a little, so he leaned her against him, her nose buried in his neck. She closed her eyes as his hands traveled over her body, over her kimono, and then, he reached inside of her kimono, and sweetly took it from around her shoulders. He pushed it downwards from off her arms, and then untied her own large sash from around her middle. When she was out of the garb completely, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he shivered when her breasts tickled his chest. She smiled lazily. "Lay me down," she whispered in his ear.  
  
Keeping an arm around her, he laid her down softly, delicately. He kissed her when her head reached the pillow, slowly, and softly, and the more he did, the sleepier she became.  
  
Soon, her kisses died away as she drifted off into sleep.  
  
Still hovering above her, Naraku stared at her, a sweet expression on his lips. He laid himself down beside her, covered her breasts with the sheet, and wrapped an arm around her middle, drifting off to sleep himself, soon after.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sango awoke the next morning, alone.  
  
She sat up, the sheets falling from her chest, exposing her breasts to the cold morning air. She sleepily put them back around her, and looked around, blinking her eyes.  
  
What happened?  
  
She strained her mind to remember, and soon, everything came back to her. She and Naraku had almost. . . or had they? No. . . they hadn't, because. . . she had. . . fallen asleep?!  
  
Embarrassed completely, she covered her face with her hands, the sheet dropping from her chest once again. Her stomach rumbled with hunger, and she subconsciously realized she hadn't eaten a thing the day before. She was still blushing with anger and embarrassment, though, and she didn't lower her hands from her face until she calmed back down.  
  
She stared at her hands, angry with herself. 'Why?' she thought. 'Why did I fall asleep? *How* could I *ever* have fallen asleep?'  
  
Her stomach rumbled again, and she decided to get up. She dragged herself to her feet, and stood for a moment, to get her footing.  
  
She looked to the door, and laying on a chair near it was a new kimono. It was light blue patterns of Japanese flowers against a background of cream. Sango dressed quickly, and checked her reflection. She looked sleepy. Her eyes and lips were puffy, and her hair was tousled. She scowled. How lovely she looked. She fixed her hair up in chopsticks, and, able to do nothing for her face, shuffled off into the dining area.  
  
She found Naraku there, once again, sitting in front of the window as he had the day before. When he saw her, he smiled, and rose to his feet. He closed the distance between him and put his arms around her happily, his warmth surrounding her. She buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"I let you sleep," he told her softly, kissing the top of her head. "You looked peaceful; I couldn't wake you."  
  
"Thank you," she replied politely, still embarrassed about the night before. She closed her eyes and murmured into his chest, "I'm sorry I fell asleep last night. . . I guess I was tired. . ."  
  
"Eh? Oh. . . do not apologize." He leaned back to look at her face, and smiled down at her. Taking her hand, he led her to her seat at the table.  
  
He left the room shortly, and came back with breakfast and tea for her. He sat with her as she ate, sipping his own tea. She ate thankfully, the taste of the food delicious and pleasing to her tongue.  
  
"How do you feel this morning?" asked his soft voice.  
  
"Still sleepy," she replied. "But good, now that I have eaten. And even better when I am in your arms."  
  
Where had that come from?  
  
His eyes looked back at her, surprised at first, then proud. There was a small, thrilled smile on his lips. "Then by all means," he said in reply, his eyes sparkling, "I want you to feel as good as possible."  
  
Her eyes gave him a once-over, and then she smiled. "When I finish my food."  
  
He smiled back at her, and sipped his tea.  
  
And, as promised, when she finished her food, they stood by the window and looked out, Naraku holding her in his arms once again. Sango was content in his arms - and was anxious now to finish what they had started the night before.  
  
"I want to go outside." Naraku said after a silence.  
  
"Okay," Sango replied. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Let's take a walk." he suggested.  
  
"All right." she agreed.  
  
The day was warm and beautiful, they sky its usual cheery blue and the little puffy clouds a happy white. Everything was beginning to look green again; Spring had finally arrived. They walked into the woods, quiet and content, until they came to a stop at a brook, where the water gurgled and rushed along busily.  
  
Sango stopped there, and bent over to pick a flower. She lifted it to her nose and smelled it, it's sweet, fresh scent making her feel light-headed when she closed her eyes.  
  
Naraku watched her with much interest. "What are you doing?"  
  
She looked up at him. "I'm smelling this flower."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, it smells heavenly."  
  
"It has a scent?"  
  
"Well. . . yes. Here." She held the flower up to his nose, and he sniffed hesitantly. "Well?"  
  
"It smells. . . fresh. . . and. . . sweet. I didn't know flowers had a scent."  
  
Sango giggled, and tucked the flower behind her ear. She took his hand, and they walked further, enjoying the day, and anticipating the night.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sesshoumaru walked alone in the woods, enjoying the day, the cool breeze caressing his face and playing with his hair. He was searching for nothing; he had just needed a break from Jaken. His screeching voice gave him a headache. He wished Rin had come with him, but she had wanted to stay behind to play. He could not make her do anything against her wishes, and he didn't want to, so he left her to her games, and set off on his own.  
  
He neared a brook and his keen ears picked up voices. He recognized them. One was a males ("What are you doing?"), and the other, a females ("I'm smelling this flower."). Sesshoumaru quietly and quickly stepped up to look in between two trees, where he could see a clearing.  
  
He squinted his eyes in the glow of the sun, and saw a man and a woman. The sun was in his eyes, so he could not tell who they were. . .  
  
He continued to listen as the man spoke again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," the woman replied, "It smells heavenly."  
  
"It has a scent?"  
  
Sesshoumaru scoffed. Who was this baka?  
  
The female grew still, staring at the male, then replied, "Well. . . yes. Here."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as her figure moved to the man to hold the flower up to his nose. As she did so, the sun moved behind a cloud, and Sesshoumaru saw. . . Naraku?! And his half-brother's human companion!  
  
Something was wrong with this picture, that was obvious to any idiot. Sesshoumaru knew this woman was not here with Naraku by her own free will. If he remembered correctly, this was the very woman who lost her little brother to the man standing before her. 'He must have her under a spell. . . This is clearly another of his tricks.'  
  
He did not stay to watch the rest of the exchange between them. He turned and made his way back to Jaken and Rin. And he knew one thing for sure: he needed to find InuYasha as soon as possible.  
  
He had presumed Naraku dead. After what InuYasha had done to him, Sesshoumaru was surprised - almost scared - to see the demon alive.  
  
His mind worked.  
  
Naraku had been a very strong, very evil demon. . . his evilness had probably exceeded his power. . . What had kept Naraku from being destroyed? Was he still as strong as he had been, or did InuYasha weaken him? If the Naraku was in fact well, then Sesshoumaru knew he was scheming to get the jewel back from InuYasha.  
  
So capturing the human girl was the first part of his plan to get the Shikon no Tama back.  
  
Forgetting Jaken and Rin, Sesshoumaru sprinted, then bounded as fast as he could, in a desperate search for his brother.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later, that afternoon. . .  
  
Kagome sat out by the stream, washing a shirt of hers that had a stain of InuYasha's blood on it from when she had cleaned up his hands.  
  
Shippou was back in the hut with InuYasha, and Miroku was there with them. They were trying to think of something - anything - that would help them get Sango back before it was too late.  
  
They had no idea where Naraku was hidden, no traces, no anything. And Kagome was worried sick over her friend. Who knew what he was doing to her. . .  
  
These thoughts angered Kagome, and she began to scrub at the shirt furiously, pretending the stain was Naraku's face.  
  
"You're going to rip that." said a calm male voice from beside her.  
  
Kagome stopped, her eyes wide as she stared at the garment in her hands. That voice. . .  
  
She recognized the voice to well. She looked up, and her eyes confirmed her suspicions. "Sesshoumaru?" she gaped at his beautiful figure for a minute, then stood awkwardly. "Wha - what are you doing here?"  
  
"I have an urgent message for you and your companions."  
  
Kagome eyed him suspiciously.  
  
His expression remaining stoic, he said, "Your female companion was kidnaped, no?"  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped slightly, and she said, "Follow me."  
  
She lead him back to the hut, which was only a yard away, and he followed her quietly, seriously.  
  
"InuYasha!" she called for him. "InuYasha!"  
  
He soon appeared in the doorway, Miroku behind him. InuYasha gazed into the daylight, watching her figure approach. When he saw Sesshoumaru, his hand immediately went for the hilt of Tetsusaiga. He glared at his half-brother.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled, bearing his fangs.  
  
"I have important information about your captured companion."  
  
Miroku pushed past InuYasha suddenly, and approached Sesshoumaru. "You know where Sango is?"  
  
"Yes. I saw her - Sango - with none other than Naraku."  
  
"Yes, we know he has her. Where did you see them? Is she okay?"  
  
"Wait a minute." InuYasha's gruff voice cut in. "How do you expect me to trust you, Sesshoumaru? You, who has tried to kill me for Tetsusaiga countless times. How do I know this isn't a trick?"  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed placidly at his brother. "I am not as low as Naraku. I do not play tricks to get what I want. If I still wanted Tetsusaiga, I would challenge you to a fair fight for it."  
  
"If you still *wanted* it? What the hell do you mean by that? After all this time, you don't want it anymore?"  
  
"I do not."  
  
InuYasha's face contorted with rage and disbelief. "Why? How the hell did you change your mind so fast?! I don't believe you, and I don't trust you!"  
  
"You'll not do anything to rescue your Sango?" Sesshoumaru interjected. "Even listen to me? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe I am the only information you have on Naraku's whereabouts at the moment."  
  
The statement pacified InuYasha. He let his guard drop slightly, and his stature eased. He held his head high then, and looked at Miroku. "Well? What do you think?"  
  
"I'm desperate for any information. I say we listen to what he has to say." Miroku's voice sounded tired, but with renewed determination at the change of events.  
  
Kagome touched Sesshoumaru's arm to get his attention. "Come inside. We'll listen."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head sharply to look at her when he felt her touch, but let it slide, and followed her inside the hut.  
  
InuYasha, Miroku, and Kagome all sat down. Sesshoumaru stood. Miroku gestured to the floor. "You're welcome to sit."  
  
His face never changing, Sesshoumaru stared at the monk with some odd expression in his eyes. He then sat down in front of the three companions, and spoke. "I saw your Sango out west, not too far from an abandoned village. I was walking in the woods, when I heard two voices I recognized, but could not place. In case the voice belonged to a foe, I kept myself hidden, and gazed between two trees. And that's were I saw them. By a brook, standing together peacefully. Sango looked completely unharmed and content. . . almost happy."  
  
Miroku stared at Sesshoumaru in disbelief. "'Almost happy?'" he repeated. "I don't believe you."  
  
"Before you jump to any conclusions, whatever they may be, hear me out." Sesshoumaru protested. "You should not have trouble remembering that Naraku is the master of tricks."  
  
InuYasha snorted. "No shit."  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at him, then turned back to Miroku. "Sango may think that she is with her brother. After all, did Naraku not take the boy from her care?"  
  
Miroku nodded. "I see. . . I'm sorry. I should just be relieved she's isn't hurt."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Everyone grew silent. Sesshoumaru looked at each companion; first Miroku, who was gripping prayer beads hopefully, then to InuYasha, who glared into space defiantly, determination clear in his eyes, and finally to the woman, Kagome, who sat politely, holding the little kitsune, petting him thoughtfully.  
  
The three could perhaps defeat Naraku again. . . but of course, Sango had been there to help them the last time. They would need help getting their companion back, Sesshoumaru knew.  
  
"I will help you get your Sango back." he stated plainly, suddenly.  
  
They each looked up at him in confusion. "You. . . " Miroku said, "You want to help us?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded once, clearly.  
  
"What for?" InuYasha asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
"I want nothing from you."  
  
Kagome caught his eye. She was looking at him as if he were her hero. "You. . . you really want to help us?"  
  
He gazed at her. "I do."  
  
"And you want nothing in return."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sesshoumaru considered the question for a moment, then stated to each of them, in a clear voice, "I have not always hated humans. You each believe me to have a cold, detached heart. When one must keep a powerful reputation, one must not show any emotion."  
  
"What are you saying?" InuYasha taunted. "That you're doing this out of the goodness of your own heart? Give me a break. . . "  
  
"That is what I'm saying." Sesshoumaru answered calmly. "I repeat, I have not always hated humans. But I was given good reason to, about forty-three years ago."  
  
"Care to share it with us?" InuYasha asked, still unconvinced.  
  
"I do not. I do not wish to speak of it. But as I said, I was given good reason. . . Finally, after so long, my heart is beginning to see that not all humans are evil. . . I have had so much hatred in my heart for so long. It is finally beginning to ease, and I wish to help you because I know how much you all care for Sango. And since I don't believe you will be able to defeat Naraku without her, I am willing, and offering my help."  
  
"Hey!" InuYasha barked, infuriated, "I could defeat Naraku again on my own! It was mostly me who did it last time!"  
  
"Yes," Sesshoumaru stated, looking InuYasha in the eye, "but last time, you had Sango's help, and the monk's wind tunnel. But now, the wind tunnel is gone, and, I don't believe Sango will not be there to help you, if it is she you're trying to rescue."  
  
Kagome interjected. "What about my sacred arrows? I could take Naraku on, no problem!"  
  
"Possibly. . . " Sesshoumaru replied, "but you are not strong enough. Arrows can be dodged. . . and Naraku is as fast as he is powerful."  
  
The three looked at Sesshoumaru, considering his offer. He sat and waited patiently for an answer.  
  
After a while, a troubled InuYasha got up and began to pace around the hut, scowling. Finally, he stopped, and growled. He turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "All right, fine! You can help us, if that's what you really want to do. . . But if this is some sort of trick, if you're decieving us in any way, I will destroy you, and that is a promise."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "Understood. Still, I can assure you, I am not deceiving you."  
  
InuYasha turned on his heel quickly and left the hut, grumbling. Miroku gave a final sigh, and Kagome scooted closer to Sesshoumaru, staring at him. Sesshoumaru stared back with his eyebrows drawn together, befuddled.  
  
She tipped her head to the side and said, "So I guess you'll be staying with us, now."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"I think it's really nice. What you're doing."  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing in reply. This woman was strange; why did she stare at him so?  
  
Finally, the kitsune on her shoulder tugged Kagome's ear. "Kagome, I'm hungry!" it complained.  
  
She turned her attention to the fox-child and said sweetly, "We'll eat soon, Shippou. Try to hold out, ne?"  
  
The kitsune groaned and leapt off her shoulder. Kagome turned back to him. "What's in this for you, anyway?"  
  
He considered the question. "Absolutely nothing."  
  
Miroku stirred and he said, "All I have to say is thank you, Sesshoumaru. We will get my Sango back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O.O  
  
Helloooooo, Naraku.  
  
You know something? I think I'll be using him in more lemons from now on. That was fun to write. ^_~ And what exactly does Kagome think of Sesshoumaru? What exactly does he think of her. . .? You'll find out.  
  
Hope it's getting interesting! Review! Don't be shy!  
  
Honey Bee 


	5. When The Sun Went Down

Chapter 5 When The Sun Went Down  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango and Naraku came to a waterfall as the sun was setting.  
  
"We should head back," he told her. "It will be dark soon."  
  
She smiled, still twirling the flower in her hand. Then, on an impulse, she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the feeling he gave her when his arms hugged her middle. She looked over his shoulder at the flower in her hand, still twirling it absently. "I was wondering. . . "  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Whatever happened to Onigumo?"  
  
"I got rid of him a log time ago."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It was not easy. I would rather not discuss it with you," he said kindly.  
  
She shrugged it off. "That's okay." She reluctantly pulled away from him and stepped back. But he stepped forward and pulled her back to him.  
  
The next thing Sango knew, her room back at the castle appeared around them. Or rather, they appeared in it. "What was that?!" she asked, surprised and a little delighted.  
  
"I brought us back to the castle."  
  
"Oh, yes. . ." she smiled and stepped away from him once again. She still wasn't used to traveling so quickly, but it was the only way she could get out of the castle. "I'm hungry!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Then we shall eat," he answered her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
They ate a fulfilling dinner, and soon, were back in Sango's room.  
  
They both looked at the futon, and she then turned to face him. He gazed at her in the blue moonlight, eager to lean forward and kiss her.  
  
To her delight, he gave in and did so. As his lips touched hers, he reached up and pulled the chopsticks out of her hair. The locks fell in a large twist down her back, and he broke the kiss to look at her once more. He reached his arms around her and brushed his fingers through her raven tresses, untwisting and untangling them so they framed her face. A small smiled played on her lips, and she reached up to run her hands over his cheeks, then down his neck.  
  
Inhaling nervously, he leaned forward once more and kissed her again. Her hands rubbed his collar bone firmly, and went down, down into his robes, loosening them and exposing a little more of his chest. His hands found her waist, and he slid his palms over her torso, making her inhale and press herself closer to him. His fingers traveled around to the back of her kimono, and untied the great bow there. The sash fell to her feet, and the kimono loosened.  
  
She took his own robes from his shoulders, so her hands could roam freely over his chest. She stopped kissing him, and leaned forward so her lips were at his ear. "Tonight, we finish what we started, koi." she whispered, the word "koi" ringing a bell. 'Where have I heard that? Someone called me that once.' She kissed Naraku again, stepping backward to the futon, pulling him with her. 'Someone called me "koi" once. . . but who?'  
  
She was interrupted by Naraku halting. She gave him a look of question.  
  
"Finish?" he asked. "There was more?"  
  
Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open slightly. An eyebrow quirked, and she answered, "Yeah. There was a lot more. . . "  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Her cheeks flushed, "Uh. . . " and her breathing quickened, ". . . we, uh. . . " and finally, flustered, "You don't know?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
She sighed, determinedly not looking at him. "We. . . have sex."  
  
He said nothing, and Sango felt his hands on her arms. He ducked his head to find her lips, and kissed her so nicely that she melted. Pushing the kimono off her body completely, he brought her over to the futon and laid her down, like the night before.  
  
Hovering above her, he looked at her openly, honestly. "I've never done this before. . . I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You know what to do, now?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Yes. . . I know the basics of intercourse."  
  
"But you didn't know that's what you do with someone you love?"  
  
"I wasn't aware. I was lead to believe it is a painful act one must preform in order to reproduce. Why would you want to hurt the one you love so much?"  
  
Sango gazed at him with a new understanding. She reached a hand up to caress his face. "It does not always hurt. Only the first time. I am not afraid."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you." he repeated.  
  
She bit her lip. She didn't want to lie and say he wouldn't, but she didn't want to discourage him by agreeing. So, instead, she brought his face closer, so she could whisper in his ear. "I am not afraid." He remained unmoving, so she reached down between them and found the drawstring of his pants. Tugging on its knotted end, the bow came loose, and she brought her knees up around his hips, so he was in-between her. Holding his face so she could gaze at him, she said, "I'm ready."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Deep in the forest, Kagome walked with the group of guys, feeling awkward at being the only girl. They were heading out to the abandoned village Sesshoumaru spoke of, in hopes of locating Naraku's castle.  
  
InuYasha stuck close by her, never letting Sesshoumaru come between them. Miroku stayed to himself with Kirara, who walked daintily beside him at his feet. Shippou stayed with Kagome, occasionally switching to InuYasha's shoulder.  
  
Everyone was quiet. Kagome could only imagine how awkward Sesshoumaru must have felt. He looked ahead mainly, his arm at his side, a calm, determined expression on his features.  
  
In an attempt to liven things up, Kagome sighed contentedly, "It's a nice night."  
  
InuYasha nodded with a small grunt, Sesshoumaru glanced at her slightly, and Miroku did not respond at all. Kagome adjusted the bow and arrows on her back, shrugging them so they slipped into a more comfortable position. She was trying to think of something else to say when Sesshoumaru spoke instead.  
  
"I was wondering, InuYasha. . . "  
  
"About what?" InuYasha growled a little rudely.  
  
"What do you intend to do with the Shikon no Tama, now that it belongs to you?"  
  
InuYasha glanced at his half-brother, appearing to be offended. "That's really none of your business," he replied gruffly.  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows, but Sesshoumaru seemed unperturbed. Ahead of them, Miroku stopped, letting them catch up to him. "Yes, InuYasha. . . " he said thoughtfully, continuing to walk with them, now, "You never did say what you intended to do with the jewel."  
  
"I. . ." InuYasha lied, "I haven't decided yet."  
  
"You no longer want to become a full-fledged demon?" Sesshoumaru asked then, genuinely curious.  
  
InuYasha growled. "I said it's none of your business!"  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded. "You could be a little nicer! After all, Sesshoumaru did offer us his help, don't just turn around and be rude to him!"  
  
Annoyed at Kagome for taking his brother's side, InuYasha folded his arms across his chest, growling to himself angrily. Kagome smiled inwardly because she knew the only reason he shut up was because he knew she was right.  
  
"Sorry, Sesshoumaru," she said, "He just got up on the wrong side of the futon," she added in a sweet voice, reaching up to rub one of InuYasha's silky ears between her fingers. Though he was scowling, the corner of his mouth nearly twitched into a smile. He shoved her hand away. "Stop that!"  
  
Kagome giggled delightedly.  
  
"You do not have to apologize for him," Sesshoumaru told her. "Now, what would be something is if he apologized for himself."  
  
InuYasha glared at his brother, a deadly look.  
  
Ignoring it, Kagome said, "There's an idea! Hey, InuYasha?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aw, come on! Apologize, just this once! Maybe you two can learn to set your differences aside!"  
  
InuYasha goggled at her with disbelief. "You want me to - hell, no!"  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"I. . . will not. . . " InuYasha sputtered angrily.  
  
"You do your woman injustice," Sesshoumaru said with a mocking tone.  
  
InuYasha growled and walked faster, then broke into a run to leap up into a tree. The other three stopped to look up at him. He was glaring out into the distance, a hand on his hip, and the other on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "There's a village not too far from here. Wanna stop for food?" he yelled down to them.  
  
"I could use some," Miroku said, putting a hand over his stomach. It growled as if on cue.  
  
Kagome's did the same. "Yes, please!" she yelled up to InuYasha. The sun had set long ago, and what Kagome felt they really needed to do was stop and get some sleep, as well as a meal.  
  
InuYasha jumped out of the tree and landed in a crouched position at her side, and she looked down at him. "Can we stay there for the night?" she yawned hugely. "I'm a little worn out."  
  
InuYasha made a face, standing. "You're tired already?"  
  
"Yeah. Got a problem?"  
  
"Yeah. We can make good time if we keep going. Can't you hold out longer?"  
  
Kagome yawned again, shaking her head no. Miroku placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder from behind him. "Let's stop and let her rest, ne?" he said in a low voice. "Look at her - she is more tired than she says."  
  
InuYasha studied a still yawning Kagome, and the faintest of smiles played on his lips. "Alright. Alright, Kagome," he said, suddenly sweet. He walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulders, and she leaned into him tiredly.  
  
Behind them, Sesshoumaru observed the couple with interest. Miroku just smiled to himself, thinking still of Sango.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It hurt.  
  
Sango gasped in pain when Naraku entered her, something ripping when he reached deep inside. He stopped moving, letting her adjust to the strangeness her body was experiencing.  
  
"I'm hurting you," he said. The look was clear on her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, she was biting her lip, and her fingernails were digging into his bare shoulders, as well.  
  
"It's. . . it's okay," she managed to choke out. "It's not that bad."  
  
"We should stop."  
  
"No! No. . . I said it's okay. Keep going, I'll be all right."  
  
He rested his forehead against her own, and shut his eyes. She did so herself, and hissed when she still felt pain as he started to move again. The friction was outstandingly rough, like sandpaper, and it rubbed were she was already raw from the ripping she had felt earlier. He kept his arms around her, never ceasing to comfort her as they continued slowly. Sango finally relaxed when some of the pain stopped, and all that was left was a dull scraping feeling. Would it always feel like this? If it did, then Sango didn't think she would be making love very often.  
  
As they continued in silence, Sango started to feel something good. A blooming feeling in her entrance, and it spread out into her entire body. She moaned a little, arching her head back, and Naraku kissed her neck sweetly, obviously lost in his own erotic feelings. She heard him sigh, then inhale shakily. When the feeling went away, Sango was disappointed that it hadn't lasted for long. They both stopped moving now, breathing heavily, their hearts beating together rapidly.  
  
Naraku kissed her on the lips once more, then took himself out of her, and laid down at her side, holding her close to him. "I'm sorry it hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you. . . " he said softly.  
  
"It's alright." She kissed his collar bone, and wrapped her arm around his middle, snuggling in closer.  
  
She felt content now, happy. She drifted off into sleep in no time, having no dreams that she could remember, Naraku resting peacefully beside her the entire night.  
  
He was still holding her when she awoke the next morning. He seemed to still be sleep, so she just watched him until he stirred. He opened his eyes slowly, the crimson orbs bright and glowing, like jewels. He looked back at her, a blush coming slowly to his cheeks. "OhayÇ gozaimasu. (Good morning)"  
  
She smiled happily and replied.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked her.  
  
Her stomach was aching in her lower belly, but she said noting of it. "I feel fine. How are you?"  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
She buried her face into his chest and closed her eyes once again. He felt so nice, she could've stayed there all day. Soon, hunger forced her to sit up. "I'm hungry," she said, stretching.  
  
Naraku lay and watched her body stretch, a smug grin on his lips. "You look very beautiful."  
  
She stopped in mid-stretch and turned to look at him, blushing with surprise. Saying nothing in reply, she got up. "I need some clothes," she told him.  
  
"Look in the chair," he said, nodding in its direction.  
  
She turned around to see a silk champagne-colored kimono folded neatly in the chair beside the door, and she smiled. "You spoil me."  
  
"You deserve the best."  
  
Dressing quickly for warmth, Sango turned her attention to her hair. She grabbed the thick mass and some chopsticks and began to pin it up.  
  
"Leave it down," Naraku said, still watching her from the futon, his head propped up in his hand.  
  
She let her hair be and turned to her lover. A smirk lit her features, and she walked over, and kneeled down on the futon beside him. "You spoil me," she said again, provocatively. He smiled and she leaned down further to kiss his lips. "You know something?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She didn't know what to expect from him. It was what he wanted; now that he had it, what would happen? How would he react?  
  
He sat up, and reached up to caress her cheek. He ran his fingers through her hair, letting it tangle and trap them, then finally shaking through the tangles, leaving soft, smooth locks. He grabbed her face gently and pulled her to him, to kiss her passionately, sinfully. She held on to him for all she had, her chest swelling with emotion, and her head growing dizzy from the physical contact. She realized she would like to make love with him again, no matter how much it hurt.  
  
But then, her stomach growled.  
  
They both looked down in surprise, and Naraku chuckled. "We better feed you."  
  
He dressed in some clothes of his own and escorted her to the dining room, where he brought her breakfast in no time.  
  
"You still have many of your powers left," she commented.  
  
He nodded as he sat down in front of her, in his usual seat in front of the window. "They are mostly simple powers. I can summon things, travel quickly, cast small spells. Which reminds me - I must take that charm off the doorways; you are not a prisoner here."  
  
She smiled at him thankfully. "How many know you are still alive?" she asked after a moment.  
  
He looked down into his tea. "No one. Not even my incarnates."  
  
"You mean Kagura. . . and Kanna. . . "  
  
He nodded. "I don't even know where they are. And I'm not sure I care," he added bitterly, taking a sip of his tea.  
  
"Do you regret creating them?"  
  
"I don't know. . . I barely remember anything. I just remember wanting the jewel so badly that I would stop at nothing. Plan after plan, trick after trick, scheme after scheme. . . and all of them failed to work. When I awoke after InuYasha nearly destroyed me, I felt no hunger for the jewel. I felt like an empty shell; no hatred, no jealousy, no evil. . . no emotion. I did remember bits and pieces; you, mostly, then the dead miko - "  
  
"Kikyou?"  
  
"Yes, Kikyou. I remembered the jewel, the hanyou, and Kanna." He paused and stared at the air between them, lost in his memories. "It took me a while to remember everything else. To remember my powers, and discover that the hanyou left me as nothing, compared to who I had been. And I never want to go back to that. That grinding evil. . . it was not the way to live. Being powerful matters none to me, now. All that matters is you."  
  
She looked at him with a deep expression, then returned her eyes to her plate, dreading the next question. "But you say you are 'fading.' Can it be stopped?"  
  
He looked up at her, a sorrowful look in his eyes. "I'm afraid. . . there is nothing I can do. I looked into everything, found nothing, and gave up. As long as I remain healthy, and unharmed, I think I can prolong it. I will spend every waking moment with you, Sango. I will have a gentle life for the rest of my days, one full of love and emotions. A happy life. A renewal."  
  
A sadness crept into her chest at the realization that his days were numbered, and for a moment, she regretted giving in to him. She closed her eyes, no longer hungry. He watched her curiously, his hands still holding his teacup in front of him, his face serene. A moment passed, and she opened her eyes, got up, and sat down beside him, prompting him to put his arms around her. He set his teacup down gently and embraced her, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Are you regretting anything?"  
  
"Slightly. . . " she replied honestly. "I don't want you to go."  
  
"It is just something we will have to deal with, when the time comes," he replied, smoothing her hair. "But for now, let's not think of it." He kissed her on the forehead. "We'll be prepared."  
  
"You make it sound so easy."  
  
"Let's not think of it," he repeated, and lifted her chin to kiss her leisurely, lovingly. "I love you, koi."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Kagome woke the next morning in the village, the streets were buzzing with rumors and gossip about the hanyou that destroyed the evil Naraku. InuYasha turned out to be some sort of a hero amongst the villagers, and everyone brought the group special offerings of food and valuables, all of which the hanyou accepted humbly.  
  
"No really, you don't need to - " he told the villagers as they brought up the offerings and bowed deeply to him, ignoring his modest pleas. But then he would just mumble a thank you, and the villagers would be on their way.  
  
Kagome was impressed. "So, InuYasha," she said, leaning an elbow on his shoulder, "how does it feel to finally get some respect from people?"  
  
He smiled softly. "Much better, actually. But they still don't need to do all of this," he commented, motioning helplessly to the gifts piled on the ground before him. "We can't even carry it all."  
  
"I say we keep the valuables." Miroku appeared in the doorway of their rented room.  
  
Kagome turned to smile at him, and noticed the twinkle in his eye. "You're looking better today, Miroku. What changed you?"  
  
He smiled slightly. "Hope. I have a very good feeling. We're going to find my Sango soon, I'm sure of it."  
  
Kagome smiled at Miroku, then turned her attentions back to InuYasha. She felt like teasing the humbled hanyou, so she reached up as she had the night before and just barely touched the tip of his ear. It twitched furiously, and Kagome giggled. InuYasha gave her a strange look, the reached up to rub the ear, a smirk playing on his lips. "You're very easily amused," he said lightly.  
  
"I love your ears," she sighed with a giddy smile. She was just reaching up to tease him once more when Sesshoumaru appeared behind Miroku in the doorway. He looked beautiful as usual, but agitated.  
  
"We need to get going," he stated simply. "Time is growing thin, and the morning is dying."  
  
InuYasha looked to his brother, then at the gifts on the ground. "If we don't accept these things, I'll feel bad."  
  
Kagome bit her lip sympathetically.  
  
"I still say we take the valuables," Miroku piped up.  
  
Kagome spotted a few things glinting among the objects, and walked over to pick up a striking dagger. "Miroku - you'll need some sort of weapon, won't you?"  
  
His eyebrows drew together, and he walked over to examine the weapon. It was very beautiful; it did not look Japanese by any means, more Indian than anything else. The handle was made of ivory, and a topaz was embedded in the handle. The blade was made of pure silver and curved upward dramatically, and there were exotic carvings of elephants and monkeys in the handle, and swirling designs of vines.  
  
Miroku raised his eyebrows. "I'll take it." he sated plainly, impressed. "This is a fine dagger. I think it will suit me well when we destroy Naraku - for sure this time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooooooh. . . the plot thickens. . .  
  
I really hope it's getting interesting! Look forward to Ch. 6!  
  
Honey Bee 


	6. Make A Bargain

Chapter 6 Make A Bargain  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Two days later, the group still traveled. Sesshoumaru could see the they were growing nearer; they were reaching the place were he had left Rin and Jaken. He assumed Jaken had taken the girl back to the castle; Sesshoumaru had gruesome plans for the toad if he discovered Rin was in any sort of harm when he returned.  
  
That afternoon, they reached the brook.  
  
"Here is the place I saw them," the youkai lord said to everyone, mostly Miroku, who seemed to care more than anyone about Sango.  
  
He and Miroku stared down into the brook together, and he could hear the monk sigh.  
  
"So they've got to be around here somewhere, right?" he asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at his wavy reflection. "I believe so. If Naraku wants something from you, I don't think he would keep changing his location so you couldn't find him."  
  
InuYasha and Kagome were inspecting the clearing behind him, but Sesshoumaru knew they would find nothing. Sango and Naraku's scents were long gone by now; he could pick up no scent other than the wild flowers, and a variety of creatures that may have passed though the clearing earlier.  
  
"Let's keep going," he said clearly, turning away from the brook to face everyone else. "We can stay hidden in this forest tonight. I will head out tomorrow morning to see if anyone knows of Naraku's whereabouts."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Naraku took the enchantment off the doors of the castle, Sango wanted to go out to explore. They hadn't made love since that first night, and Sango was getting anxious to try it once more, but Naraku was wary about hurting her again. So, to occupy her time, she wanted to explore the world outside the castle.  
  
She smiled as she stepped out of the front doorway, and down off of the porch steps. When she looked around, she saw that they were in an old abandoned village. She wandered off into the buildings, studying things that had been left there; pottery, tatami mats, useless things. Anything important had been either stolen by now, or left with whomever had occupied the village before. 'Did Naraku destroyed this village, perhaps?' Sango thought darkly. She frowned and moved away from the window of a small hut.  
  
She went further into the little ghost village, and came to one house that felt very familiar. Had she perhaps visited this place once? She went inside, and found she knew where every room was; but she didn't know how she knew this. She narrowed her eyes, a little scared. How did she know this place? She then started to hear whispers. . . whispers in her head, from the past. . .  
  
Her voice. . . ("Father is proud of you, Kohaku. . .")  
  
A man's voice. . . ("Sango, Kohaku, come inside!")  
  
A little boy's. . . ("Sango, teach me how to throw Hiraikotsu. . .")  
  
She was having trouble remembering what all of this meant; Kohaku, Hiraikotsu. . . She recognized these names, but could not place them.  
  
She was now getting chills down her arms and neck, so she got out of the house as quickly as she could, bolting for the front door. She walked the rest of the way back to the castle, and when she went inside, Naraku was waiting for her in the dining area.  
  
"Did you have a nice walk?"  
  
"Uh," she was still a little shaken up. "Yes. Yes, the village is nice. Empty, but nice."  
  
"It's quiet," he explained.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
From the outside of the castle, a pair of red eyes watched Sango and Naraku over a white and red fan. Red-painted lips smirked as the two hugged, and a beautiful voice gave a low, evil chuckle. "So, Naraku. . . you are still alive. And up to your old tricks, it seems."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sesshoumaru awoke the next morning before the others. He had decided to sleep that night so he could be fully energized when he did find Naraku. He got up quietly, careful not to wake the others, and began to walk out of the clearing, when he heard a rustling noise behind him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" asked a whispered voice. It was Kagome, still on the ground, but sitting up.  
  
He merely turned his gaze to her.  
  
"Are you leaving?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She got up then, and walked over to him. He watched, confused, as she came closer with an odd, emotional look in her eyes. When she was in his personal space, little alarms started to go off in his head. What was she doing? Then faster then he expected, she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
Sesshoumaru just stood there in shock for a moment. His eyes wide, he was about to ask her what she was doing when she whispered, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I don't think we could've gotten this far so quickly if it hadn't been for you. You didn't have to help us, but you did, anyway. I think you're very sweet."  
  
Eh?  
  
He expected her to release him, but she stayed put. He looked around for a moment. What was he supposed to do? Should he hug her back? His arm found her tiny waist, and he merely circled her, for fear of squeezing her. It was awkward, but nice. . . until Sesshoumaru's eyes found InuYasha's sleeping form. Sesshoumaru softly grabbed one of Kagome's arms from around his neck and stepped back. She was blushing profusely, and staring up at him with wide eyes. Had he given her the impression that she had just done the wrong thing?  
  
To ease the awkwardness, Sesshoumaru said quietly,"You welcome. I need to go now. The faster I hunt Naraku down, the sooner we get Sango back."  
  
Kagome nodded, biting her lip.  
  
He began to turn away, but stopped when he heard her say softly, "Be careful."  
  
Turning slightly to look at her, he nodded, then continued to walk without looking back.  
  
Inside, he was shaken. Why had she hugged him? Why had she told him to be careful, as if she were worried for him? Why would she worry for him? She *was* the only one out of the group that had shown any concern for him. . .  
  
One little action from her had aroused so many questions, and emotions. Sesshoumaru had forgotten what most emotions felt like. It had been so long since he had felt *any*. . . ever since. . .  
  
Willing himself not to think of it, he continued to the abandoned village.  
  
He walked serenely, seriously for a while, until he heard a nagging, familiar voice singing to his right, "Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Kagura." he growled. Who could not forget that annoying, nagging voice of hers?  
  
"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" she asked, coming out from behind a tree. As she walked towards him, she continued in her taunting voice. "You are searching for something. You are so serious. . . What could you be searching for?" She tapped a finger on her chin. "*Who* could you be searching for?"  
  
"That, my 'dear old friend,' would be. . ." he paused.  
  
She stared at him anxiously.  
  
". . . none of your business," he finished.  
  
Her eyebrow quirked. "Well. . . I'm going to. . . take a *stab* at it, then. . . could you possibly be searching for. . . Naraku?"  
  
He kept his face still. "You know where he is."  
  
"Ah, so it *is* Naraku. Yes, I know where he is."  
  
"Let me guess. You won't tell me, unless you get something in return."  
  
She smirked. "You know me well, Sesshoumaru."  
  
He stared down at her indifferently. "I don't wish to make any bargains with you, Kagura."  
  
"Why? All I want is something simple," she said sweetly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "And what would that be?"  
  
"Assurance that Naraku is destroyed!" she hissed suddenly. "If you can promise to me that you can destroy him completely, I will tell you were he is." She began to pace uneasily. "He has existed for far too long. I want him destroyed. . . and I think you are just the youkai to get the job done. You may be searching to destroy him for your own personal reasons, but I will tell you where he is if you can promise me that you will get rid of him completely, for me."  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, am very capable of destroying Naraku. But, say you give me the information, and I do not follow through with my end of the bargain?"  
  
Her red eyes narrowed malevolently. "Oh, I have my ways of making you pay, Sesshoumaru. I am Naraku's incarnate - I can be just as tricky as he can. Only. . . *my* tricks never fail."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her, and considered her bargain. Finally he said, "All right. I give my full word that I will completely destroy Naraku, whatever way I can."  
  
Contentment washed over Kagura's features, and she smirked. "Naraku is hiding out in the castle of the abandoned village. You will find him there with a human girl. I don't know what her purpose is there, but I have a feeling Naraku is just back up to his old tricks. Follow through with this Sesshoumaru. Or suffer the consequences."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Kagura flicked her wrist, then took off into the sky on a giant feather.  
  
'The abandoned village. . . I should have guessed that myself,' he thought, watching the feather drift away until the trees hid it from his eyes. 'But Naraku is never in the obvious places. . . or that's what he must *want* us to think. . . ' Sesshoumaru smirked, and continued walking again, this time preparing to destroy Naraku once and for all.  
  
Inwardly, he wished he could let the monk have a stab at Naraku. Literally. Sesshoumaru smirked at his own little joke. The monk was obviously in love with Sango; Sesshoumaru could only imagine how much hate Miroku held for the evil demon. That new little dagger of his would be a nice tool to torture the fool with.  
  
Sesshoumaru even had some of his own reasons for wanting Naraku dead. Naraku had used him to try to destroy Miroku, used him as if he were a servant, or a play thing. He had given him a useless arm, and a nearly useless shard. And Sesshoumaru could see how much destruction had permeated through the land because of Naraku. Sesshoumaru felt a little sadness for every being that had lost it's life in vein because of Naraku's greed.  
  
By mid-afternoon, Sesshoumaru closed in on the gates of the village. He stared up at their height, no longer as strong as they used to be when the village had flourished. He entered through the gate and walked slowly, taking his time. Finding the castle would prove to be a little harder than he thought it would be; all of the buildings looked the same: low and wooden. The castle would at least be in the heart of the village; this Sesshoumaru knew for sure.  
  
As he walked along in perfect silence, he noticed the calm of the ghost village. It would have been serene. . . if it wasn't for the stench. The faint stench of death; a massacre of some sort. So that's how the village came to be deserted. Anyone that lived here before was now dead and buried. He wondered ironically if this was the doing of Naraku. Leave it up to the demon to destroy the inhabitants of a whole village and then return to live in it later.  
  
He soon came to the center of the village. There was a street on which a market once thrived; abandoned carts stood still and empty, and some were rotted slightly from weathering. In the middle of the street was a large gate; an entrance to the castle. Sesshoumaru smirked and stepped through the entrance. This was too easy. Should he worry?  
  
Curious now, Sesshoumaru continued his slow walk to the very front doors of the castle. He walked quietly, soundlessly around the great porch that wrapped around the entire castle, glancing in windows as discreetly as possible, to catch a glimpse of anything that might give him a sign. Finally, about fifteen minutes later, he came to a window in the back of the castle. When he looked in, he saw to his delight, Sango, and Naraku himself. But what he saw them doing together made him frown. They were kissing passionately, Naraku rubbing his hands up and down Sango's torso under her loosened kimono, and she seemed to be enjoying it; the sight was making Sesshoumaru sick. 'He must have the poor woman under a very powerful spell,' the youkai lord thought to himself.  
  
Eyes narrowing malevolently, Sesshoumaru turned and made his way to the front door quietly and quickly. "I should let them know I'm here," he said humorlessly. He then burst through the door with a great BANG! and stalked into the large sitting room.  
  
He stood his ground and waited patiently.  
  
Soon, and half-dressed Naraku came stalking into the room, glaring at Sesshoumaru. "What business do you have here?!" he bellowed.  
  
Sesshoumaru cringed as the yelling pierced his sensitive ears, but recovered quickly enough to send a glare in Naraku's direction. "Return the woman," Sesshoumaru demanded calmly.  
  
"How did you find out?" Naraku asked heatedly.  
  
"You don't know? Really, you should watch where your incarnates wander. . . " Sesshoumaru taunted, pleased to see Naraku's eyes widen. "Give me the woman, Naraku."  
  
Naraku straightened, his face serious, no evil smirk visible, nothing there but determination. This left Sesshoumaru feeling unsettled. But he was not afraid.  
  
"Give. me. the woman." Sesshoumaru repeated.  
  
"No."  
  
"What is your plan, Naraku? What is your trick this time?"  
  
"Who are you?" Seriously.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Naraku for a moment, then let out a sharp bark of laughter. "You're fooling no one. No one but the girl, obviously - let her go, or I promise, I will destroy you, Naraku. Perhaps we can work something out. You let the girl go back to her friends, and I'll leave you be."  
  
"I will not let her go," Naraku said intensely.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared. So Naraku didn't want to play things his way. 'Well, there is a way around every problem.' Sesshoumaru raised his clawed hand, and it glowed a luminescent green, as he prepared to attack with his poison. Naraku stared at the glowing hand intensely. Sesshoumaru stood very still, giving Naraku no indication of when he would attack. . .  
  
And then, in the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru ripped his claw across the left side of Naraku's chest. Blood poured to the ground from the great gashes, in a still, quiet moment that followed the attack. For several heartbeats, Naraku stared into space dimly. . . he then fell forward, barely catching himself on his knees.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Why was that so easy, Naraku? Why do you act so weak? Why don't you *fight*?!"  
  
Holding the would across his chest, Naraku glared up at Sesshoumaru. He began to say something, when a worried female voice in the hallway behind interrupted him.  
  
"Naraku? What is going on?"  
  
Sango appeared, clutching the top of her kimono to her chest. When her eyes took in the scene before her, they widened, and, like lightening, she was down beside Naraku, helping to support his body from falling to the floor. She glared up at Sesshoumaru. "What have you done?! What do you want?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed at her. "I have come to return you to your friends."  
  
"My. . . my what?"  
  
"Your companions; Miroku, InuYasha, Kagome. . . do you not remember them?"  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut in a confused fashion, and shook her head as if to wake herself. "I. . . I don't know who you're talking about! Get out! Leave us in peace!"  
  
"You must remember, Sango. Naraku has tricked you - "  
  
"He has done no such thing!!! GO AWAY!!!"  
  
" - into forgetting. You remember Kirara - "  
  
"NO!"  
  
" - and Shippou? They miss you, too."  
  
She cradled Naraku in her arms. "I don't know who you're talking about. Just go away, *please*."  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped up to her, Naraku slowly losing consciousness at his feet. He reached for her wrist, but she pulled away from him violently. "I will not go with you!!! Leave!!! Get out!"  
  
Remembering Rin, and how he never forced her to do anything against her wishes, Sesshoumaru figured it would not be a good idea to make Sango come back with him, especially if she did not know who her friends were while under such a spell. He returned to his full height, making his face cold and impassive to the fading Naraku. Naraku's red eyes gazed at him dimly. Sesshoumaru smirked, showing off a fang. "Let that be a warning to you, Naraku. Let the woman go, free her from your trickery, and return her to her companions. If you do not, we will be back for her." He turned on his heel and stalked out, leaving them on the floor to stare after him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sango shook with rage. This familiar demon - whoever he was - had just trespassed into their personal space. He had just barged in there, as if the castle were open to anyone who wished to enter.  
  
Naraku coughed suddenly in Sango's arms, covering his mouth as he did so. When he pulled his hand away, there was thick blood splattered on his palm. Sango's eyes widened. "Naraku - we must get you into a bed. Now. Can you stand?"  
  
He nodded weakly, struggling to remain conscious. Placing a hand on his back and pushing firmly, she helped him to sit up straight. Finally, she helped him to stand, and they made their way carefully back into her bedroom. When the reached to door, he grabbed the doorframe. "No. . . take me to my room."  
  
"But it's too far - "  
  
"My room. Please."  
  
She looked at him uncertainly, then slowly turned him so they faced the direction of his room. She watched him as they walked slowly, leaving a rough trail of blood all the way across the castle. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain, and he was trying not to groan. He would gasp every now and then, but somehow, they made it, all the way to the other side.  
  
She found his futon immediately, and laid him down as softly as she could. He hissed when he stretched back to lay down, the wounds stretching with him. They looked wider than they had moments ago - Sango knew it was the poison.  
  
She left him to get some cloth and water to clean the wounds, and realized she didn't know how she knew the other demon had attacked him with poison. She hadn't seen the attack; how did she know this? Shaking her head roughly, she headed back to Naraku quickly. He was laying very still when she returned, and it looked as if every breath he took was painful.  
  
A hurting expression was etched into her face as she dipped one cloth into the bowl of water at her side, and applied it to the first ungodly gash in his handsome chest.  
  
He clenched his teeth and jerked when the cloth touched his ripped skin, and she placed a hand on his forehead to calm him.  
  
He somehow made in through the clean-up consciously, and after she had him all wrapped up and bandaged, she got up to leave him to rest. He grabbed her wrist before she left the ground.  
  
"What is it?" she asked him softly.  
  
"Arigato," he said to her.  
  
She nodded vigorously, then shushed him.  
  
But he continued to speak. "I don't know how much time this gives me, now. . . "  
  
"Shh. Don't speak of that. . . Just rest. I love you. Get well, for me, okay?"  
  
He nodded weakly, and closed his eyes. She leaned over and placed a comforting kiss on his lips, then, with nothing to do, laid down beside her lover and wrapped an arm around his lower waist. She fell asleep soon, and dreamed odd dreams.  
  
First, she dreamed of the demon that had attacked Naraku. He was fighting another demon - but this demon was unusual. He was a half-demon. . . Sango recognized him, but simply could not name him. . .  
  
The dream switched to a man being slaughtered. Then more men, and finally, a small boy, about ten or thirteen, with oddly blank eyes. . .  
  
When Sango awoke, the sun had gone down. The room was very dark, but she could see Naraku in the moonlight when she opened her eyes. His eyes were closed, but his breathing was not deep; he was awake.  
  
"Koi?"  
  
His eyes opened only slightly, and he smiled weakly. "Gomen, Sango."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"We will not get to make love for a while. . . "  
  
"It's all right. I'm not worried about that. I just want your wounds to heal."  
  
"The poison is slowing the healing process - but the youkai did not strike to kill."  
  
"You do not know his name?"  
  
"I do not remember him."  
  
"He looked very familiar to me."  
  
Naraku said nothing, but closed his eyes again.  
  
He looked like he was aching badly. . . Sango wanted to do something for him. She smirked when she realized what.  
  
She got up slowly, and balanced herself over him to placed a sensual kiss on his lips. His eyes fluttered open, and he smirked a little. "What are you. . ."  
  
"Shhh. . ." She kissed him again, and let her hand travel down to the waistline of his pants. Not sure what was coming over her, she suddenly grabbed his crotch (A/N: "Crotch" is such a nasty word -_-;; Sorry, it was all I could think of), and he gasped slightly, more out of surprise than anything.  
  
Still kissing him, she smirked against his lips. Something had sprung to life down there, and it excited her. She let her hand travel firmly back up onto his lower stomach, then back down into his pants. It didn't take her long to find what she was searching for.  
  
He looked up at her through his eyelashes, and smiled lustfully. She just smiled back, and said nothing. She took his mouth once again, while her hand did it's own work below. Never breaking their kiss, she pleasured him as seductively as possible.  
  
The pain in his chest and pleasure in his groin were forming together into one exciting feeling, and he finally climaxed silently. Sango smiled. "Feeling better, koi?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows. A slight smile was on his lips, and he nodded. She kissed him again.  
  
Someone had once told her that there was more than one way to kiss. . . Sango now knew there was more than one way to make love.  
  
Content with herself, she cleaned herself and her lover up, and lay back down beside him, to sleep dreamlessly into the next morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Hiya! Such a dirty chappie. . . hee hee. I tried, anyway. *shrug*  
  
Sorry it's been so long since my last update - hope I didn't lose any readers. It's just that school and everything has been getting busier. I will try my best to update as much as possible. Oh - and Finding Happiness fans - I have decided to post the first chappie of the sequel! I have named it "April Showers Bring May Flowers." ^_^ Cute, huh? Look for it soon! 


	7. Home

Chapter 7 Home  
  
Sesshoumaru returned to camp by mid-morning the next day. When Kagome and Miroku saw him emerge through the trees, they both ran over to him, and bombarded him with questions while InuYasha watched silently in the background.  
  
The youkai lord silenced the woman and the monk by merely holding up his hand; they then stared at him anxiously.  
  
He told them everything; from his bargain with Kagura to his attack on Naraku, and then the absence of Sango's memories.  
  
Miroku's eyebrows drew together. "You mean. . . she wants to stay with him?" He looked defeated.  
  
Something tugged at Sesshoumaru's chest. "Remember, Miroku - he has tricked her. He has the power to take away memories - "  
  
"But you're sure they were. . . you know. . . ?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded grimly. "I saw it clearly."  
  
Miroku sighed. "It's hard to imagine her with. . . with someone else. . ." he blinked his eyes and shook his head, turning away from everyone to face the brook.  
  
"Miroku. . . " Kagome said weakly, following him, then reaching out to touch his shoulder. He turned to face her slightly, and forced a smile.  
  
"This must be hard for you. . ." Kagome said softly.  
  
Miroku shrugged, trying to pull an InuYasha and act tough. "I'm all right. You know I'm all right. . ."  
  
Kagome just looked at him. After a heartbeat, she turned back to Sesshoumaru. "What do we have to do to get Sango back? I'm getting sick of this. I want to take action *now*!"  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed at her. "We shouldn't force her to come back here. No matter what we do, there is nothing that can make her remember us. Naraku must give her memory back."  
  
"We'll *make* him!" Kagome exclaimed. "We should go there now, and demand it! If he was so easy for you to attack, then he must be easy to kill - "  
  
"Sesshoumaru's right, Kagome," Miroku cut in sternly. "We cannot force her to come back. Naraku must let her go."  
  
Kagome seethed at him, then turned to InuYasha. "Well - what about you?!"  
  
He looked at her with surprise. "Me?!"  
  
"Yeah, what do *you* think we should do? You've been awfully quiet!"  
  
"I. . . " he stammered. "I think we should wait. . ."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Isn't anybody else sick of this?!"  
  
"Yes!" Miroku barked suddenly. Kagome quieted.  
  
"I'm. . . I'm sorry, Miroku," she said weakly.  
  
He looked at the ground, the anger disappearing from his face quickly. "It's. . . It's all right. You're just feeling desperate. I am, too, Kagome."  
  
Silent tears spilled from her eyes then, and she ran to Miroku, and hugged him. They remained that way for a few moments, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha watching empathetically. When Kagome began to cry even harder into Miroku, InuYasha visibly jumped, and bounded forward to tap her shoulder. Miroku gave her to him easily, and she just turned from the monk and into the hanyou's arms weakly.  
  
Miroku wanted to speak with Sesshoumaru some more, so he left with the youkai lord to discuss some sort of plan. They left the clearing to InuYasha and Kagome.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome didn't know what was wrong with her; she just could not stop crying. She hugged InuYasha even tighter around his middle, her face buried into his chest. "I'm - I'm sorry," she managed to choke out.  
  
He just shushed her and smoothed her hair, resting his chin on the top of her head. Months ago he would not have known what to do in this situation but beg Kagome to stop crying. Now, thanks to her, he learned quickly what to do when a woman cries: shut up and comfort her. It was so simple, he had overlooked it.  
  
He just held her for a little while longer, and when she looked up at him, he smiled down at her and wiped her tears from her face. "Done?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "I don't know what came over me - I don't usually explode like that. . . "  
  
"It's all right," InuYasha said, his voice soothing. "You're just worried about her. We all are. I may act like I don't care, sometimes, but Sango is just as important to me as she is to you. We will get her back - don't worry. Come here - " He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the brook, sitting down beside it. She joined him on the ground.  
  
"I've been thinking," he said to her, "Sesshoumaru would have known if the Naraku that he attacked had been a dummy. He's just got that sixth sense. So why didn't the real Naraku fight back? He's so powerful, he could've dodged Sesshoumaru claws with ease. . . What if I weakened him, Kagome? What if he isn't as powerful as he used to be anymore?"  
  
Kagome's eyebrows drew together. "That doesn't make any sense. He wouldn't be able to erase Sango's memories, would he?"  
  
InuYasha considered the question, then gave up with a sigh. "I dunno. . . It was just a thought." He shrugged.  
  
Kagome shot him a half smile. "Although. . . I wouldn't be surprised if you did weaken him. . . a little. . ."  
  
InuYasha looked back at her, and smirked as well. "Yeah, he was pretty bad off, wasn't he?"  
  
She giggled and nodded.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sesshoumaru and Miroku walked together in silence. Sesshoumaru stared at his feet every now and then, with things on his mind.  
  
"Did she look very happy?" Miroku asked suddenly.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at the monk, surprised slightly. "'Very happy. . .?' Not when she saw what I did to him."  
  
"I mean when you saw them, in the window."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the air in front of him. "She looked. . . heady. Not happy. . . she didn't smile, but she let him touch her openly."  
  
Miroku squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. "Has he taken her yet?" he asked, controlling his voice.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
Miroku ran a hand though his hair. "I can't see her with him. It's not right!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was quiet. "You love her very much."  
  
Miroku nodded. "She's. . . she's My Sango."  
  
"You know. . . " Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to the monk. "You remind me so much of someone I used to know."  
  
Miroku looked at the youkai lord with surprise. "Who?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked to the ground sadly. "It doesn't matter," he replied, continuing to walk. Miroku watched him for a moment in confusion, them caught up with him.  
  
"This person. . . they meant a lot to you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing. He didn't wish to discuss him right now. . . He didn't want to remember. . . But it was hard when he was around the monk. Miroku was so much like *him*. . . "How long do you want to wait before we try to retrieve your Sango?" Sesshoumaru asked to change the subject.  
  
Miroku looked down, ashamed at himself for prying. "I do not wish to wait too long. I want her back. And I want Naraku destroyed."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up with a thought. "If Naraku is truly as weak as he acted, then retrieving her should not be a problem. But I don't feel that we should trust his actions so easily. Do you think he is tricking us?"  
  
Miroku looked at Sesshoumaru with doubt. "I'm not sure. After all, it is Naraku. . . All he knows is trickery."  
  
"But still. . . I'm confused as to why he was so easy to injure. Usually, he is quick, even when given no sign of an attack. . . Is it possible? Did InuYasha really do so much damage as to take away most of Naraku's powers?"  
  
Miroku's eyebrows drew together. "It is plausible."  
  
"And what does he really want Sango for?"  
  
"His own sick, twisted purposes, it sounds like, " Miroku said bitterly.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "But I wonder if there is more. If this is a plan to steal the Shikon no Tama. . . Where can he possibly be going with this?"  
  
"Perhaps it is a trap to lure us to him."  
  
"He has done so already. Why has he done nothing, then?"  
  
Miroku shook his head in frustration. "I don't know!" he sighed. "Naraku is confusing, he has always been confusing!"  
  
Sesshoumaru considered the possibility that Naraku might actually be as weak as he had pretended to be. If that was the case, he could destroy him quickly. Sango's spell would vanish, and she could return to her friends.  
  
The youkai lord doubted still, but only slightly. Why did he feel that the unbelievable possibility was more likely to be true? Was it possible that for once, Naraku was no longer tricking them?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Are you hungry?" Naraku asked Sango around mid-day the next day.  
  
"No," she replied. "I am worried about you. What if that youkai comes back, like he said he would?"  
  
Naraku looked away from her. He was still lying on the futon in his room, and he was still in pain. The wounds had healed only slightly; the poison was slowing the healing process drastically. "I am not going to lie to you, Sango," he began. "If the youkai returns, there is nothing I can do. I am powerless."  
  
"But can't you take us somewhere? Somewhere far away? You can travel with incredible speed -"  
  
"Not while I am injured."  
  
Sango stopped, and her expression turned hopeless. "It will happen eventually, won't it? Whoever these people are, they want me back as soon as possible. And when they do come they will take me away from you. . . You're all I know, Naraku."  
  
He looked at her with confusion, a suspicion forming in his mind. "Sango. . . do you remember your life before you came here?"  
  
She looked at him as if he should know the answer. "Well, no. . ." she answered simply, truthfully.  
  
His confusion grew to worry. "You do not remember your brother? The monk? The hanyou? Who I was?"  
  
She shook her head. "Why do you ask me this? I do not know who you speak of."  
  
Naraku tried to sit up, but grimaced when his wounds protested.  
  
"Lie down! What are you trying to do?!"  
  
"Something," he said, trying to get up still, despite his pain, "is not right. You should remember them. Why are you acting as if you didn't have a life before me?"  
  
"I don't know," Sango said, gently trying to push him back down. "Those are questions I try not to ask myself now days."  
  
Naraku finally succeeded in sitting up, but it was paining him to do so. Panting, he looked over at his lover. "How did you forget?" It was a rhetorical question.  
  
Sango gazed at him, not understanding why he was acting so worried. "What is wrong?" she asked, her hands still on his shoulders. "Why don't you lay down?"  
  
"Your brother, Kohaku - do you remember him?"  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
"Do you remember?!"  
  
"I - I. . . a little. . . "  
  
"And the monk! The monk that kissed you. . . You must remember him!"  
  
"I'm trying!"  
  
"It is imperative you know who they are, Sango! When I am gone, you'll need someone to go to! Do not forget about them, don't let yourself! You may be trying to forget about your life before this, but you can't! Nothing lasts forever, you can't just throw away your past!"  
  
Sango squeezed her eyes shut and began to cry, some internal battle warring in her head.  
  
Unable to move from the pain, Naraku could only watch her. "Please. . . " he said softly, "Try to remember. Don't forget those you love."  
  
"How did I get here. . . I can't remember. . . "  
  
"I kidnaped you."  
  
"You. . . yes. . . "  
  
"It was the only way to get you to listen."  
  
"It was. . . " She opened her eyes. "Can I see them? Will you let me see my friends?"  
  
He sighed with relief; she had let herself remember. "Yes. You are not a prisoner here. Just come back to me."  
  
"Of course." She peered at him through her tears. "Will they let me come back?"  
  
"They do not own you."  
  
She looked down at her hands. "Yes. . ." She looked back up at him, and moved closer to him, so their noses touched. "I love you. I will come back to you." She kissed him them, and let her lips linger on his sweetly. She touched his face and pulled away, then got up. "I will go now. I need to apologize to them. And tonight, I will sneak away if I have to. I will come back to you."  
  
He watched her turn away, and laid back down.  
  
Sango stopped in the doorway. "Rest now. And if I do not return by tomorrow morning, do not worry. And please do not come looking for me - You're not strong enough. Sayonara." She stayed there until he closed his eyes, then left the castle.  
  
Outside, she realized why the village seemed so familiar to her. It hit her hard, the reason why she recognized the place. Now wonder she knew the house she had visited.  
  
This was her old village.  
  
As she walked through, everything came rushing back to her. The street market; the hut the doctor had used; and her old house. Her home. Home, where she had lived with Kohaku and Father. And everyone else that she had known all her life, her father's friends. The other exterminators that she knew as if they were her siblings. Everyone who had died by Naraku's evil.  
  
Sango could not look at the place anymore, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. She started to run; she ran clear out of the village, and did not look back, the only thing giving her the strength to go back in there, ironically, the fact that Naraku was there.  
  
She walked down the hill and towards the woods, where she knew her companions would be hiding out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sesshoumaru heard it first, that familiar voice calling for everyone.  
  
"Do you hear that?" he asked Miroku.  
  
"No," Miroku regarded him with an odd expression. "What do you hear?"  
  
"Shh. . . " The youkai lord's eyebrows furrowed, and he stood very still, listening, barely daring to breathe. Then he heard it again. "My ears. . . they never deceive me. I hear Sango calling us," he said seriously.  
  
Miroku looked up with wide eyes. Knowing better than to lose track of her voice by yelling for her, he stayed quiet, and let her com closer. Moments later, he could hear her as well, calling everyone's name.  
  
The monk and the youkai looked at each other for a moment with shared expressions of delight. Miroku turned away and yelled, "SANGO!!! WE'RE HERE!!!"  
  
"MIROKU? IS THAT YOU?"  
  
"YES, SANGO! IT IS YOU!"  
  
"I'M COMING!!!" she yelled as she got closer. "KEEP TALKING, I CAN'T FIND YOU!"  
  
"WE'RE HERE, SANGO! RIGHT HERE!!!"  
  
Soon enough, Miroku could hear someone moving in the bushes, and watched with wide eyes as Sango emerged out of the trees. They both stood there for a moment, simply staring at each other, Sango breathing heavily from running, Miroku breathing heavily from sheer exhilaration. He then rushed forward quickly and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing his eyes shut, nearly crying.  
  
"I can't believe it. . . you're here. . . " he whispered into her ear.  
  
She hugged him and closed her eyes, a safe feeling washing over her. "I'm glad to be back."  
  
Miroku stepped back, but kept an arm around her waist. "He let you go, then?" he asked excitedly.  
  
An odd expression came over Sango's face. "I was never his prisoner."  
  
Miroku looked back, a little confused. He decided to ignore her statement, and hugged her again. "I was so worried about you!"  
  
"We have all been worried," Sesshoumaru said from his stance in the clearing.  
  
Sango's eyes snapped open and found him. "Sesshoumaru." She said his name with venom in her voice. Miroku didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru has been helping us find you!" he said. "If it wasn't for him, I don't think we would have gotten anywhere!"  
  
Sango nodded, then turned back to Miroku, getting rid her hateful expression. She smiled at him.  
  
He smiled back and began to laugh.  
  
She started to giggle as well, and suddenly, Miroku picked her up and swung her around several times, Sango squealing delightedly. When he set her back on her feet, he grabbed her face softly and kissed her.  
  
She did not kiss him back. Instead, she pulled away awkwardly, and forced a smile at him . "Where are Kagome and InuYasha?"  
  
Miroku's smile faded, and he said, "They're uh. . . they're back at the clearing. . ."  
  
"Then take me to them! I have missed them!" she said happily.  
  
Miroku forced a smile, and nodded. He noticed Sesshoumaru shoot him a nearly worried look, and Miroku returned the glance. He and the youkai then showed Sango the way back to the clearing. 


	8. Shinjitsu

Chapter 8 Shinjitsu  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
InuYasha stepped up to Sango and eyed her curiously. He circled around her slowly, taking in the way she looked, inspecting her silently. He finally stopped in front of her, placed his fists on his hips and said, "We thought you were a goner."  
  
Sango broke into a smile and threw her arms around InuYasha, and soon, he let himself smile as well, and he hugger her back tightly.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango left InuYasha and ran to her friend to hug her closely, as well. Shippou greeted her by jumping up into her arms, and Kirara soon joined him, making happy little purring noises.  
  
No one knew what to say. They were so happy to have Sango back, they didn't know whether they should laugh or cry. Sango solved the problem for them by stepping back and eyeing each of them. "I must apologize," she said formally. "I allowed myself to forget you all - it was selfish of me. If anything, I should have been thinking of everyone of you the entire time."  
  
"Why *did* you forget us, Sango?" Kagome asked, concerned.  
  
"I. . . I wanted to forget everything! My family's death, Kohaku, how hard everything has been. . . and I also wanted to forget the way Naraku was."  
  
"*Was*?" Sesshoumaru asked quickly.  
  
Sango got a dreamy look in her eyes, and stared at the space in front of her. "Yes. . . *was*. He is so different, now. Sweet, and concerned, loving. . . "  
  
Though alarmed, no one said anything, but instead looked around at one another anxiously. Miroku stepped forward.  
  
"You say, Sango, that Naraku has changed?"  
  
"Yes! For the better! He is much different, now! InuYasha, when you tried to destroy him, you demolished most of his powers. He can hardly remember anything, and his evilness has disappeared. All he wants now is to live a good life. . . he doesn't have much time left," she added sadly. "He's been fading everyday. . . little by little, but surely. And he knew no emotions before he brought me to him. I taught him everything. What love feels like, warmth, passion - "  
  
Sango was interrupted by Miroku turning his back on her and walking away from the group. Silently, he sat down in front of the brook, staring into it in an angry, contemplative way.  
  
Now, no one *really* knew what to say.  
  
"Sango," Sesshoumaru asked calmly, "what exactly are your feelings toward Naraku?"  
  
Sango straightened her shoulders, knowing what her friends reactions would be to her news. But she was ready. "I love him."  
  
InuYasha scowled, Miroku closed his eyes, Kagome gasped a little, and Sesshoumaru's features remained impassive as always.  
  
"This emotion - " said the youkai lord, "It is of your own free will?"  
  
"Yes. He has me under no spell; Naraku has not tricked me. And you," she said, narrowing her eyes slightly at Sesshoumaru, "you've hurt him badly. That's why I cannot stay here for long. I must go back to him, to take care of him. He needs aid to get well. You've shortened what little time he has left greatly, and I intend to spend every last second with him."  
  
"You. . . "InuYasha cut in angrily, "You're going *back*?!"  
  
"Yes. Naraku needs me, I will not leave him alone."  
  
"No. You will not go back to him," InuYasha demanded.  
  
"And when were *you* given the right to order me around?" Sango asked, her voice rising.  
  
"I'm 'ordering you around' as a friend. I don't think you going back to him is good for any of us. How do you know he's not tricking every one of us? You remember what he's done! The number of people he's destroyed! And you claim to *love* him? Are you out of your mind, Sango? Do you even know what you've been doing to Miroku - "  
  
"Thank you, InuYasha. That will be enough," Miroku said calmly, getting up from the ground. "If anyone needs me, I won't be far westward - "  
  
"Can I come with you?" Sango asked suddenly.  
  
Miroku turned around to look at her. His serious eyes flicked unsurely to Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru gave him a small nod. Miroku turned back around and began to walk. "If you wish to."  
  
Sango ran to catch up with him, leaving the rest of the group behind with their thoughts.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Miroku was being so rude! He would not wait up for Sango; instead, he just walked ahead, as if he were trying to get away from her. But she supposed she deserved it. She had, after all, blocked him from her mind, was unfaithful to him, then brushed him off. He had good reason to be angry.  
  
"Miroku, please wait up," she pleaded.  
  
He slowed a little, and she caught up with him. "Gomen nesai, Miroku."  
  
Miroku stopped, and did not look at her, but instead, looked at the ground before him. "Is it true, Sango?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Do you really love him, or is he making you lie to us?" He looked up at her then, he eyes wide and worried, pleading. "You know you can tell me."  
  
Sango was taken aback by his expression, and found that no matter how badly she wanted to lie to him, she couldn't. "Y. . . yes. It is true. I do love him."  
  
"And what happened to your feelings for me, if any such feelings ever existed?"  
  
"I. . . I still love you, Miroku. . . I always have. . . "  
  
"But not the way I love you, Sango. I guess I was living with false hope, then. I really thought we had something that day I kissed you. . . but I suppose I was wrong."  
  
"No! I felt it, too. . . but then, Naraku changed my feelings. . ." Sango made a frustrated sound. "I don't know how to describe it. . . "  
  
"There's no need to. You simply fell in love with him instead - although I can't figure out how or why, unless your story about him is true."  
  
"Of course it is! I could not lie to you."  
  
Miroku's features then showed so much sadness, Sango's heart broke a thousand times. Her eyes filled with tears as he looked at her with that longing expression, his eyes filled with emotion as he stepped up close to her. He put a hand on her cheek and felt her skin softly, and she had to close her eyes. She was getting a feeling similar to the one Naraku gave her when he touched her, but it did not confuse her. She knew then - she loved both Miroku and Naraku equally. Though she could not fool herself; Naraku meant more to her at that moment. He was in pain and needed her; she needed to get back to the castle by sunset.  
  
Her eyes still closed, she could feel Miroku's breath on her lips, and wasn't surprised when he touched his forehead to hers. "I wanted to be the only one for you, Sango. . ." Miroku whispered.  
  
The tears that had filled Sango's eyes now escaped onto her cheeks, and ran away to drip to the ground below. Her chest swelled suddenly, and she wanted to sob. On an impulse, she threw her arms around Miroku's neck and kissed him passionately, wanting - trying - to let him know she still in fact loved him the way he love her.  
  
She broke away suddenly, but kept her face close to his, and whispered, "I love you!" She then turned away from him, running. She knew if she stayed with him that way any longer, she would want to make love with him, and she could not do that to Naraku. Not while he needed her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Did he destroy Naraku?" asked Kagura to her minion. She was lounging in her own stolen castle, in her coolest kimono (due to the warm weather), and starting to plan her revenge on Sesshoumaru if he had not followed through with his promise and destroyed Naraku as she had asked. "Well?" she demanded, her voice irritated.  
  
The zombie stared at her with his blank eyes, and moaned a "no."  
  
Kagura's features hardened for a moment, and an eyebrow twitched. She smirked suddenly. "I knew it. I knew he would not follow through. I was prepared for this." She sighed. "I suppose. . . I had my hopes up. I truly believed Sesshoumaru could do it. It's really too bad, the poor guy probably didn't have a chance to scream before Naraku killed him."  
  
"Sesshoumaru. . . alive. . . "the minion swayed dangerously on his feet, unable to keep his balance.  
  
"*What*? Alive. . . "Kagura looked away at the wall, her eyes narrowed. "Then he escaped." She smirked maliciously. "But, still. . . he did not keep up his end of the bargain. Oh, well. . . I suppose we'll just have to find someone else to destroy Naraku. I'm sure there are many youkai stronger Sesshoumaru. It's a pity we'll have to kill him. He really is very pretty."  
  
Her chuckle filled the room, and reverberated into the afternoon sky.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Do you really have to leave?" Kagome was asking Sango later that night by the fire. InuYasha and Miroku had gone for fish at the nearby pond, Sesshoumaru sat across from them, minding his own business, his eyes closed. He sat with his back perfectly straight, alert, his closed lids blinking every now and then at some small noise.  
  
Kagome had a feeling this was as relaxed as he got.  
  
Sango answered Kagome's question with a sigh. "Yes. Naraku needs me. . . I could never leave him."  
  
"You don"t *want* to leave us. . . do you?"  
  
"Of course not," Sango said not-so-convincingly. Kagome had a hunch something had happened between her and Miroku that she was trying to avoid at the moment.  
  
Kagome just nodded. "When will you come back?"  
  
"I don't know. When he gets well, I suppose." Sango stood. "Kagome. . . I should leave *now*."  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes.  
  
Kagome jumped to her feet. "Stay for dinner at least!"  
  
Sango shook her head sweetly. "Gomen, Kagome. I shouldn't even have left him alone for as long as I already have. I need to go right now and be with him."  
  
"But what about InuYasha and Miroku? Aren't you going to stay to say goodbye to them?"  
  
Tears brimmed Sango's pretty eyes. "No. . . please tell them I said goodbye. I will see you all very soon, I promise. Do not worry."  
  
Sango hugged Kagome, and nodded indifferently to Sesshoumaru as she passed him by.  
  
"Do you need an escort?" he asked from his place on the ground.  
  
Sango stopped. "I do not. Goodbye." She began walking again, and soon disappeared from sight.  
  
Kagome sat back down with a sigh, her chin in her hand. "I really wish she wouldn't go back to him. I worry. . . what if he's threatened her into this, or something? He could've threatened our lives. . . "  
  
Sesshoumaru just gazed at her. "You are probably right."  
  
Silence ensued, and it occurred to Kagome just how alone she and Sesshoumaru were. It was odd. . . for some reason, when no one else was around, she felt she could talk to Sesshoumaru better.  
  
The youkai lord himself spoke again. "You are probably right, and that is why we must destroy Naraku as soon as possible."  
  
"When?"  
  
"We will know when the time is right." He closed his eyes once again, no noise but the crackling of the fire mingling between the youkai and the human.  
  
It began to get too quiet for Kagome. She was from the noisy city, she couldn't take too much silence for long, for crying out loud. "Sesshoumaru- sama?"  
  
An amused eye opened to glance at her, then closed again. "Hai, Kagome?"  
  
"Wha. . . what made you change your mind about humans?"  
  
The youkai was silent. Then he spoke one word. "Rin."  
  
Kagome blinked at him, expecting him to elaborate. When he didn't, she asked, "Who is Rin?"  
  
"A child."  
  
"Oh. She's under your care?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"You love her?"  
  
The youkai hesitated, then nodded.  
  
Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha were both alike in one perspective: they both tried to belie their true feelings when they were around others. Why Sesshoumaru spoke the truth to her now, though, Kagome did not know.  
  
Not wanting to pry any further, Kagome changed the subject. "Did it hurt. . . you know, when. . . ?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyebrows drew together, and he opened his eyes. "When what?"  
  
"When InuYasha. . ."She nodded to his missing left arm.  
  
"It did," Sesshoumaru answered, closing his eyes once more. "But do not tell *him* that."  
  
Kagome giggled, and could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smile on Sesshoumaru's lips.  
  
Just then, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes once more and said, "They are back."  
  
Kagome looked at him strangely, and soon, heard the voices of InuYasha and Miroku for herself.  
  
They were chatting idly, Miroku's melancholy voice more muffled than InuYasha's very gruff, audible voice. Kagome saw the bushes around the clearing rustle and soon the monk and the hanyou appeared with wonderful looking fish. Kagome's stomach growled.  
  
InuYasha held the fish up by their tails in one hand, clumsily trying to step over the bushes without dropping them. Miroku stared miserably at the ground, parting the bushes in a soft fashion and stepping through them gracefully. Neither of them had noticed Sango's absence yet.  
  
When they did, they were both halfway to the fire. They stopped. InuYasha looked disconcerted, while Miroku didn't look surprised at all. "Hey - where's Sango?" InuYasha asked Sesshoumaru and Kagome stupidly. Miroku just sighed, turned his eyes back to the ground, and continued over to the fire, where he sat down quietly.  
  
Kagome took pity on InuYasha and stood. "She went back," she said softly, walking over to him and taking the fish from his hand.  
  
"Y - you let her go back? Without even saying goodbye to us?"  
  
"Hai, gomen. She wanted me to apologize for her and to tell you guys she'll see you soon."  
  
InuYasha sighed. "I was hoping she wouldn't go back so soon. I hoped that maybe she would change her mind or. . . or something. . ."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No." She reached up with her free hand and touched InuYasha's cheek lovingly. "Don't worry. She'll be alright. I trust her."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sango squeezed more water from a rag onto Naraku wound. He winced - it stung - when the drops hit the ripped flesh. 'He is healing, at least,' Sango thought to herself. The four still very large gashes had grown smaller since she had left, and she hoped they would continue to do so in the next few days so Naraku could at least sit up.  
  
"Your friends. . . they are well?" he asked her, to take his mind away from his stinging wounds.  
  
"Yes," Sango replied, "they are very well."  
  
"They let you leave."  
  
Sango nodded, carefully cleaning the second gash. "They knew they could not make me stay."  
  
"They must be very good friends to let you come back."  
  
". . . they are."  
  
"You miss them. . . please, don't cry."  
  
Sango had stopped her cleaning and was wiping her eyes. She sniffled as Naraku carefully put a hand to her cheek and did his best to comfort her. "They were so worried about me!" Sango whispered. "They care so much. I feel guilty for leaving them."  
  
"It's all right. . . "Naraku tried his best to hug her to him, but his pain restricted him. All he could do was caress her cheek with his fingers and tell her that everything was going to be fine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omg. . . she loves Miroku, too! How will it all end?! Oh, the suspense! -  
  
Review! Tell your friends!  
  
C ya! Honey Bee 


	9. His Final Moments

Chapter 9 His Final Moments  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Many days passed. The group back at the camp grew more and more worried for Sango as they waited for her return.  
  
"How long is it gonna take for Naraku to 'fade away' anyway?" InuYasha asked impatiently one afternoon.  
  
"It could take months," Miroku replied.  
  
The hanyou sighed and kicked at the dirt. "Ne, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome was sitting on the ground, bored, drawing random designs in the dirt with a stick. "Hai?" she sighed.  
  
"Think of something for us to do." "Eh?!" Kagome looked up. "Why should I have to think of something?!"  
  
"Because you always do."  
  
"If I could, I would have already!"  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry, geez. . . "  
  
Kagome sighed. She got up and sat next to InuYasha. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just edgy."  
  
The hanyou smiled sadly at Kagome and put an arm around her.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the couple quietly. Then suddenly, he and InuYasha's ears perked. They both glanced at each other. "You hear that?" the hanyou asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and listened more intently. It was a swishing noise, usually the sound of someone or something flying. Sesshoumaru stood, alert, his eyebrows drawn together. The rest stood as well, worried now.  
  
Suddenly, Sesshoumaru looked to the sky and growled. "Kagura."  
  
"What?!" asked Kagome, frightened. She was clinging to InuYasha as if she wasn't used to fighting demons.  
  
InuYasha made an impatient expression. "Don't be ridiculous!" he exclaimed. "Stop clinging to me and get your arrows!"  
  
Kagome did as she was told. Just as she put her arrows on her back, Kagura's large feather landed on the ground, and the demon herself stepped off of it and to the ground. She gazed at Sesshoumaru. "Lord. . . Sesshoumaru. . . "she said, with a slow, low laugh deep in her throat. "We have some business to discuss."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared back at her angrily, claw already glowing an acrid green. "What do you want, Kagura?"  
  
She began to walk toward him slowly, rhythmically. When her nose was an inch from his, she whispered, "We made a bargain. You did not hold up your end. Naraku still lives."  
  
Sesshoumaru gazed back at her with sardonic eyes. "I had my reasons for not destroying him."  
  
"I don't want to hear your excuses," she purred, her eyelids lowered seductively. She reached out and ran hands and ran them up his chest firmly. Sesshoumaru looked confused, curious, and infuriated. Kagura slowly grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his head to her, so her lips were at his ear. "So appealing. . ." she whispered. "It's too bad. . ." She waited a moment, then pulled away from him. As she turned her back and walked away, Sesshoumaru asked, "What is too bad?"  
  
Kagura reached the middle of the clearing once more, and turned back around to face him. "It is too bad that I will have to kill you."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed, and he smirked. "Do not make me laugh, woman."  
  
"It's Kagura. And I told you. . . I have my ways of making you pay for not holding up your end of the bargain. Why. . . my somnambulists are on their way to Naraku and his woman. . . right now. . . "  
  
"*What?*" Miroku whispered.  
  
Kagura smirked and hid her mouth behind her fan, so her eyes peeked out at the youkai lord.  
  
"What game are you playing, woman?" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Come and see," she said flirtatiously, then disappeared.  
  
"Eh?" Kagome asked, confused. "What was *that* about?"  
  
"She is playing with us," Sesshoumaru growled. "And I believe her when she says that her minions are on their way to the castle."  
  
InuYasha placed a hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Then we should go. I believe Sango has been with Naraku long enough. It's time for her to come back. . . for good."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Naraku rolled over on top of Sango, both of them giggling happily.  
  
"Be careful!" Sango warned him. "You're not completely well!"  
  
"I am being careful," he purred, nibbling at her ear.  
  
Sango giggled and closed her eyes. *This* was how she wanted things to be. She sighed, content. Naraku had been healing wonderfully over the past few days, and he was already up and around, though that didn't stop Sango from worrying over him. She rubbed a hand over his sore shoulder gently, and he grunted.  
  
"Gomen," she whispered.  
  
"It's alright," he whispered back, kissing her cheek, and down to her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned a little, begging him to continue.  
  
He shifted in between her legs, and his mouth focused on the hollow of her neck. "I love you. . ." he whispered.  
  
She smiled. She reached down between them and untied the drawstring of his pants, as she had done twice before. This was the second time they would be making love, and Sango was anxious to know if the second time was any better than the first. She wanted him inside her terribly by now, and she was shamelessly trying to jerk his pants from his waist.  
  
"Wait!" Naraku chuckled. He made sure to remove her garments slowly, making her growl with frustration. He just laughed at her, but knew she would pay him back, somehow.  
  
That time came very soon, when he still would not join them. Sango tilted her head up and bit him hard on his ear. She then pushed his sore shoulder, making him roll over and hit the ground hard on his back. His wounds screamed with pain, making his arousal grow even more needy. Sango straddled his waist, and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Do not play with me, koi. See what you made me do?"  
  
Naraku smirked promiscuously. "Hai, Sango-sama."  
  
Sango blinked for a moment, then threw her head back and laughed out loud. "Sama!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.  
  
Naraku watched the way her torso stretched before him, and placed his hands on her hips. She looked down at him and smirked, then rocked against him. He closed his eyes, and she leaned back over to whisper in his ear once more. "Roll over."  
  
He opened his eyes, and, chuckling, they rolled together, so he hovered above her once more. Sango reached down to jerk his pants off of his hips, and this time he did not stop her.  
  
When he entered her, it felt wonderful. It did not hurt at all, and Sango wasn't sure if she had ever felt so good in her life. No wonder Miroku liked lovemaking so much. Miroku. . . Blindly, she pushed Miroku back out of her mind, knowing that if she thought about him it would interrupt the moment. She continued to concentrate on Naraku, feeling slightly guilty for thinking of another man during something so intimate.  
  
They way he moved in and out of her drove her crazy, until finally, she peaked, and gave a small cry. This made Naraku come right behind her, and he leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, a tiny smile grazing his lips. He moved his head down and kissed her neck sensually, and she ran her hands through his hair, loving him for who he was, no matter what he had done or who he had been in the past.  
  
They laid together for a while, drifting in and out of sleep, sweetly ignoring the world outside of them, concentrating only on their own.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later that night, Sango awoke to loud voices, and much noise outside of the castle. "Naraku!" she whispered, shaking him.  
  
He awoke and smiled at her, but his smile faded when he saw her expression. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Shh! Listen!"  
  
The banging continued. Someone was trying to get into the castle, and by the sounds of it, they were succeeding.  
  
"Get up!" Naraku ordered her. They were on their feet in a flash, Naraku dressing in his pants in a robe, and Sango back in her kimono. They ran together to the main room, where they made for the back door. It burst open before they were even a few feet in front it. Sango clung to Naraku, terrified of what she saw.  
  
Humans - all with blank eyes, moaning and dragging their feet slightly, with only one goal: to capture her, it seemed. Sango did some quick thinking and looked around, scanning the room for anything she cold defend herself with, but there was nothing. Why in the world hadn't she taken her weapons back with her? Naraku wrapped his arms around her protectively, and they backed away from the somnambulists and into a wall. They reached the couple in no time, and Naraku was only strong enough to fight off a few, but finally, they were too overpowering, and they took Sango by her arms, kicking and screaming for her lover all the way out the back door.  
  
"SANGO!" Naraku screamed, running after her. The zombies followed him, out the door, finally catching him by his arms and holding him down to the ground.  
  
Sango kicked and screamed still, when she saw her lover captured and shoved to the ground. He gave a cry of pain, and her heart seemed to rip into shreds at seeing him being shoved around in his weak condition. Who was doing this?! Who had sent these zombies?!  
  
Sango racked her brain trying to remember when she had seen humans in such a state as this. And finally, she remembered the battle in which InuYasha and Miroku had fought. . . Kagura.  
  
Kagura? What did she want from them?  
  
Sango continued to thrash around blindly, until one of the zombies backhanded her. She was knocked out cold, oblivious to anything else that happened afterward.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It took the group of four until nightfall to reach the castle, and by the time they arrived, the grounds were in chaos. They could hear Sango screaming, Naraku yelling, and zombies moaning.  
  
Miroku ran quickest of them all, knocking Kagura's minions out of his way carelessly, remembering that he couldn't kill them, which only frustrated him. He finally ran around to the back of the castle where the shouts were coming from, completely forgetting his companions. He stopped to see Naraku being shoved to the ground by three of the larger somnambulists, and looked over to the edge of the back yard, where a thick forest of trees grew. Sango was there, being held by three zombies. The way she thrashed about wildly only made Miroku's anger stronger. And when one of the minions backhanded her, and Miroku saw her go limp in it's arms, he snapped.  
  
He gave a great cry, and ran to them. He remembered his dagger that was sheathed at his waist, and he pulled it out. He did not care any more that these were human beings. Kagura probably would not give them their souls back, anyway. The curved blade of the dagger slid into their backs easily, all three of them, and when they were on the ground and bleeding to death, Miroku picked his Sango up and moved her away from the fray of the now raging battle. Coming down out of his paroxysm, Miroku looked around to see his companions battling the fifty or so minions. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha were merely throwing punches, and Kagome was wounding the soulless beings by stabbing them in their shoulders and legs, disabling them from walking or grabbing her up, as well.  
  
Sesshoumaru was taking on seven or eight at a time. He was having no trouble defending himself, and Miroku saw him looking over constantly at Kagome, working his way to her.  
  
InuYasha was occupied further over by the back of the castle. He seemed to have been backed up against the wall, which was actually a smarter move, so no one could attack him from behind.  
  
Miroku worried none over InuYasha, but cried out Kagome's name when a minion moved to attack her from behind. Sesshoumaru leapt into the air and landed by her side quickly. He backhanded the zombie hard, the blow so strong it may have killed the human body. The youkai lord glanced at Kagome, and stood against her, back-to-back, resuming his fighting.  
  
Relieved at Sesshoumaru's save, Miroku was able to continue to protect himself, and the unconscious Sango. He threw punches at the zombies that tried to approach him, and knocked many out with blows from his scepter.  
  
Finally, when nearly all of the zombies were either dead or unconscious, Kagura appeared. She flew down on her giant feather and settled lightly to the ground, right in front of Naraku and the minions that were holding him to the ground.  
  
She stood and stared at him blankly, her emotion toward the once-powerful demon completely unreadable. She held her fan up in front of her face, then out to her side. She flashed one side of the fan at Naraku, and just as she was about to send dangerous, slicing wind his way, Sesshoumaru spoke up. "Kagura!"  
  
She stopped, and stood still for a moment, her eyes blank and evil. She turned her head slowly to look at the youkai lord, and when her eyes found him, she gaze into his face almost sadly. She glanced quickly at Kagome who clung to Sesshoumaru's side, then back up at the youkai himself. "Hai?"  
  
"Your battle - is it not with me?"  
  
Her eyebrow quirked, and the corner of her red lips lifted. "Yes. . . but first, I must destroy this Naraku. You'll wait your turn."  
  
She turned away from him and lifted her fan once again. No one stopped her this time, because no one who was conscious had any qualms with Naraku's destruction. Miroku almost hated that it was not he who was destroying Naraku.  
  
Kagura flashed her fan at Naraku once more, and this time, delivered her attack. Slicing wind came barreling its way at Naraku and the two minions, and it cut through them mercilessly. The three minions were knocked to the ground, and became unconscious. Naraku appeared to be unconscious, as well. Without taking her eyes off of Naraku's form, Kagura said clearly, "Come, Sesshoumaru. Finish him off."  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"This is your last chance!" she exclaimed. "We made a bargain, and I'm going to make an exception. You agreed that you would kill him," she said, turning her head once again to gaze at the youkai lord. "Do it. . . please. I. . . I don't want to destroy you," she finished weakly.  
  
Sesshoumaru was quiet, and he gazed at her, something unknown to the others passing between them. Her eyes were pleading him to kill Naraku. . . "I will not kill him. He is weak and unarmed. I will only destroy him in a fair fight."  
  
Kagura turned her head, and closed her eyes. "It's just too bad, then. . . And my mind. . . is made up."  
  
She lifted her fan hand suddenly, and all of the thirty or so unconscious minions groaned and rose to their feet. She flipped the fan, and they all ran to the four companions, in attack mode once again.  
  
Over the moaning, Kagura yelled, "Come, Sesshoumaru! Now your fight is with me!"  
  
She disappeared, then materialized in a secluded corner by the edge of the forest. Sesshoumaru, already fighting off zombies, yelled to Kagome, "Go to InuYasha! Do what you can to protect yourself, Kagome!"  
  
She stared up at him and nodded, watching him go. She then turned quickly on her heel and ran blindly to InuYasha, to fight with him, back-to-back.  
  
Against his will, Miroku was pulled away from the still very unconscious Sango. The minions seemed to have forgotten about her, but he was still worried. He fought the best he could, the zombies seeming to come back even stronger than before.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Naraku awoke to see a battle raging once again. His eyes scanned the ground for his lover, and he saw the light pink of her kimono on the ground at the edge of the yard. If only he could make it over there. . .  
  
He managed to get to his feet, no one noticing his movements, for everyone was too occupied with either attacking or counter-attacking.  
  
He looked around, noticing faintly that the demon in white that had attacked him before was battling Kagura off in one corner. The others seemed to be doing well.  
  
His whole body was screaming in pain. Had he really put others through this pain once upon a time? Had he really been that cruel?  
  
Squeezing his eye shut against the pain, he blinked them a few times, and continued to crawl over to Sango.  
  
Before he knew it, he had crossed the yard, completely unnoticed by the monk.  
  
He was nearly there. . . Sango. . . he reached out his arm, nearly going blind from the pain that shot through his body when he did so.  
  
And then, his body gave out completely. He lay slumped by a tree, completely conscious, but unable to move.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sango came to, and saw before her a large battle. She could make out Miroku nearby, and InuYasha and Kagome far away by the castle. If she looked down her body and to the west, she could see Sesshoumaru fighting none other than Kagura.  
  
But where was Naraku?  
  
She rolled over on her stomach, her head swimming painfully, and scanned the grounds for any sign of Naraku. She found him surprisingly close by. He lay on the ground, so still, his eyes open and blank, and for a moment, she thought him dead. He blinked then, and relief washed over her.  
  
She made her way to him slowly, her head preventing her from making any quick movements. She had a feeling that if she moved too fast, she would swoon again.  
  
When she reached Naraku, he looked up at her, and smiled. The moon was glowing on his face, and she stared, transfixed. She lay herself down in front of him, and touched his face.  
  
"Sango. . ." he whispered painfully. "P - put my arms around you. . . I cannot move. . ."  
  
She did as she was asked, and draped his arm over her waist. She snuggled into him, and looked up at him in alarm when she heard his breath falter.  
  
He smiled sadly. "Sango. . . I have. . . mere minutes left."  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry I could not protect you better."  
  
"It's all right!" she whispered, crying. "You are my hero, no matter what."  
  
"I love you, Sango."  
  
"Don't go, not yet."  
  
"I can't help it," he laughed weakly. His smile faltered. "We both knew this would happen."  
  
"But I did not expect it so soon! It's not fair!"  
  
"I know. . . I'm sorry I was not stronger for you."  
  
"Stop apologizing! I love you no matter what!"  
  
"I need to-to thank you, Sango. For teaching me about love. For being tender and. . . loving. . . For being there for me in the end, when no one else would. I love you. I love you, but I have to go, now."  
  
Knowing full well that protesting would not prevent Naraku from dying, Sango just cried quietly, listening to his last words.  
  
"I'm glad we got to make love one last time today," he continued. "It was amazing. I will keep my love for you with me into the next world. Do not forget me, Sango."  
  
"How could I?"  
  
"And, also - "he grunted painfully, "- do not stay lonely, ever. I want you to find someone else, the monk, perhaps. I don't want to you to be lonely. But don't stop loving me, it's all I ask."  
  
"Hai. . . hai, I will. I love you." She caressed his face, and whispered to him. "The pain, everything. . . It will all be over, soon. . . I love you. . ."  
  
She put a hand over his heart, and felt it beat again, for the last time.  
  
"Goodbye, Sango."  
  
"Goodbye. I love you."  
  
"I love you. . ."  
  
Sango watched as Naraku's eyes finally went blank and his breathing stopped completely. His heart stopped last, slowing, and staying, as if fighting for a moment. Then, it finally gave up, and Naraku actually died.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Give it up, Kagura!" Sesshoumaru growled. "You will not win this!"  
  
"You promised me!" she yelled, sending slicing blades of wind his way once again. "We had a deal!"  
  
Sesshoumaru held his white fur up in front of him, the blades bouncing off of it and disappearing into the night. "Why are you so bent on this?!"  
  
He stepped forward, unafraid, and grabbed her wrists. She struggled, making a mean face, and yelled, "Let go of me!"  
  
"You cannot destroy me, Kagura. You are not strong enough."  
  
She stopped struggling, and looked up into his face. The transformation that overcame her features momentarily baffled Sesshoumaru. Suddenly, Kagura looked like a lost, scared little girl. He looked into her wide eyes, and she gazed back at him nervously, almost afraid of him. He saw something else important in her eyes, but before he could read it, she turned her head away. "Let me go!" She gave another strangled yell, trying to jerk her wrists free.  
  
Suddenly, Sesshoumaru knew what that other emotion in her eyes had been. "Wait. . . Kagura. . ." he said, amused. "Are you. . . ?"  
  
"No! Let me go!"  
  
"Are you in lo -"  
  
"Let go!" she finally gave a great jerk, and freed herself from his grip. She turned away, and disappeared. Behind him, all of Kagura's minions dropped dead to the ground, and Sesshoumaru's companions just stood there, confused as to why their attackers had just slumped to the ground. They all looked at him, and he turned around.  
  
"Did you kill her?" InuYasha asked his half-brother, still confused.  
  
"No," Sesshoumaru replied. "She fled."  
  
"Wimp," InuYasha muttered.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Shut up and carry me, InuYasha. I'm so tired. . ." As if on cue, her legs gave out beneath her, but InuYasha's quick reflexes prevented Kagome from ever hitting the ground. She climbed onto his back, and they walked over to Miroku. "Well, monk. This battle is over," the hanyou said to him.  
  
Miroku nodded, then turned quickly in the direction he had left Sango. "Sango!" His eyes scanned the ground, until they finally found a sleeping Sango in a very dead Naraku's arms. She had closed his eyes before she had gone to sleep, and she now lay there peacefully as if nothing were wrong.  
  
Miroku hurried over to her, and woke her up. "Sango. . . wake up. Please, wake up."  
  
She stirred, then opened her eyes. "Miroku?" she said, turning to gaze up at him. She then turned and saw Naraku's pale face before her, and whimpered. "Naraku. . ." she hugged his body close to her, and began to cry. Miroku gave her a few moments, then pried her from Naraku's body. "Come on, koi. We need to go home." he said softly.  
  
"Naraku. . ."  
  
"I am sorry," Miroku said to her. "I am sorry you had to lose your Naraku."  
  
"Mi - Miroku. . . I didn't want him to go. . ."  
  
"I - I know, koi. Come on, now. . ."  
  
"Are we going to bury him?"  
  
"Of course. Come on, Sango. Sit up."  
  
She sat up slowly into Miroku's arms, and she cried into his chest for a few moments. He smoothed her hair. "Don't you want to go home? Back to Kaede's village?"  
  
Sango nodded, overwhelmed by her tears. Miroku picked her up and carried her, giving one last glance at Naraku's dead body. The glance would have been cold, if he had not felt sorry for Sango; but despite that, Miroku just felt relieved that Naraku was finally gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, just thought I'd let you guys now, Sesshoumaru's "white fur" thing is what some like to refer to as his "tail." I don't think it's his tail, I just think it's there for decoration, to make him look all high and mighty. It's not even attatched to his cute little butt, anyway. ^_^  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Now on to Chappie 10, and then it's The End!  
  
Honey Bee 


	10. Yesterday & Today

Chapter 10 Yesterday & Today  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango walked around her old home, the sun shining through the windows, dust particles glowing, floating, making everything seem like a dream. She looked over to her old dinner table and thought of the stories her father would tell her and Kohaku at dinnertime.  
  
She looked out the window to the back porch where she had told Kohaku that day that their father was very proud of him.  
  
She then stopped at the front door, and looked back into the house. She smiled sweetly, and finally let go of her brother and father.  
  
**Dear friends, so long  
  
I won't forget you  
  
While the meetings go on and on  
  
We embrace the small scars with  
  
Both hands  
  
People going on journeys  
  
Only loiter around gazing at this  
  
Unending world  
  
It's so precious when you have good wishes  
  
Open eyes and see inside of your heart**  
  
Sango walked far out to the cemetery, where they had buried everyone. She stopped at Naraku's grave, set apart from everyone else's. She knelt down on the ground beside it, and a tear slipped from her eye, the last tear she would cry for him. "I will always love you." she prayed to him. She then let him go, as well.  
  
**The sound of the bells called suffering  
  
Calls out the words of a prayer  
  
The passing reality and  
  
The gently sighing tomorrow are  
  
Your everything  
  
We are allowed, don't you think, without confusion  
  
Let's start walking  
  
It's so precious when you have good wishes  
  
Open eyes and see inside of your heart**  
  
As Sango left through the abandoned village's gates, she sighed, feeling content. A part of her life was over, now, and she had friends to return to. She stopped walking and turned around, to gaze at her village one last time. And then, she let the past go, and kept the good memories in special corner of her heart.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome called her name happily. Sango turned around to see all of her friends standing together, waiting for her. The sun shone on each of them individually somehow, and Sango loved them all the more. Kagome, with her cheery demeanor. InuYasha, and his tough-guy front. Miroku. . . Miroku and his sweetness. His kind heart. And finally, Kirara and Shippou, both of them so small and innocent.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there with them, as well. Sango had forgiven him for everything, and had accepted him into her life.  
  
**People going on journeys  
  
Only loiter around gazing at this  
  
Unending world  
  
My beloved companions, even though I lose power  
  
Let's run past this time period  
  
The people that I love, before long mutually  
  
Shall we bloom in eternity in this city?  
  
And then I, someday, again  
  
I wonder if I will sing, I wonder if I'll go on a journey  
  
la la la la**  
  
**Do As Infinity - "Yesterday & Today," Translated **  
  
Now, all Sango had to do was walk away with her beloved friends, into tomorrow.  
  
~ ~ The end ~ ~  
  
"Shinjite," Japanese for "believe."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, how was it?  
  
Guess what - if you guys beg me enough, I have a wonderful, wonderful lemony sequel in mind. . . An Inu/Kag sequel. . . with implied Sess/Kago. . . Sess/Kagura. . . Sango/Miro. . . We'll get to find out what Sesshoumaru's secret is, and the reason why he hated humans for so long. . . We will get to see what InuYasha plans to do with the Shikon no Tama. . . and Kagome finds out something huge about her own existance. . . That is, if you guys beg me enough. ^_~ lol  
  
Review! It's been fun!  
  
Honey Bee 


End file.
